


Let's take it back a couple of years

by ickletheficklepickle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged, Derek going all papa protective status, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack, cloaked figure dude, kid tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles encounter a cloaked figure in the woods. The figure doesn't reveal who he is. He just leaves a note and the pack finds themselves in an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cloaked Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.  
> Nor do I own the Characters.
> 
> I'm have this posted on another site but am transferring it over to here, due to reasons.
> 
> But I'm trying to see if I can make them cleaner, because I noticed errors.  
> Hopefully, I manged to get them this time around.

Derek didn't know how it happened, well he did to some extent, but he wished it didn't happen. The Alpha was currently sitting in the kitchen of his rebuilt home. Stiles Stilinski was seated on the counter munching on a cookie. Everything was normal, because Stiles was always in his house raiding the pantry but this wasn't normal. Stiles wasn't his normal seventeen year old self. No. The Stiles seating on his counter was Stiles thirteen years ago. The Stiles seating on his counter was four years old.

The four year old looked at him, crumbs covering his shirt and face as looked at him with a confused look. It seemed that Stiles carried that trait over into his teen years. "Derek?" Stiles called out softly.

"What?" Derek breathed, answered a little bit harshly.

"I want down," Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "Not a choice."

Stiles made a fist, the cookie crumbling in his hand. "I. Want. Down!" the preschooler asked again, in a demanding voice.

The Alpha let out a growl, "You're not going anywhere, and you are staying on the counter whether you like it or not."

Stiles bit at his lip, as tears flooded his eyes. Derek felt his heart stop in his chest as the four year old, stared him. The little boy just looked at him as he worried his lips between his teeth, hands fisting at his shirt. His body was shaking as tears fell from his eyes. "No please don't," Derek started to say but it fell on deaf ears as Stiles let out a loud cry.

Derek groaned, he was going to kill that witch, wizard, monk, whatever that person was that did this to him. The Alpha ran a hand threw his hair. "Stiles," he barked, "please, stop."

Stiles only cried louder and the next few moments happened in slow motion. One of Stiles hands came up, a fist forming as he tried to slam it down onto the counter. The sudden movement caused Stiles to lose his balance. The little boy fell forward and landed on the linoleum floor with a loud thud. Stiles let out a loud pitched wail as he clutched his head. "Owwie," he cried.

Derek was by him in seconds as he scooped Stiles into his arms. He held him close, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Stiles whined as he buried his head into the crook of Derek's neck, "Owwie," he whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered.

The Alpha held him close, one hand rubbing the little boys back. Stiles let out a low whine as he gripped at Derek's shirt. "Shh," Derek soothed as he paced around the kitchen. Slowly but surely, Stiles calmed down.

Stiles was on the verge of falling asleep when the front door to his home opened, ricocheting against the wall. Stiles' eyes snapped opened, letting out a cry at being woken up. "Great," Derek muttered, "fantastic."

Derek's ears heard the familiar heart beats of the rest of the pack, their scents hitting his nose as they piled into the kitchen.

"What's the big emergency," Jackson called.

"Who's crying?" Danny asked.

"What's wrong with Stiles," Scott yelled in panic

Lydia grinned as she asked in a joking manner, "Did you finally lose it and rip his throat out?"

Allison was the first to step into the kitchen, "I hope everything is- whoa Derek, why do you have a child in your arms?"

Derek all glared at them. "Could you be any louder," he growled when the rest of the pack piled into the kitchen.

"So who is that?" Allison asked softly as she slowly approached the Alpha Wolf.

"Where's Stiles," Scott asked.

Derek took in a sharp breathe, "This, this is Stiles."

"What!" Jackson screamed but slapped a hand to his mouth when his voice caused Stiles to whimper.

"Yeah, this, this is Stiles," Derek said again.

Danny raised an eye brow, "You're joking right?"

The Alpha shook his head, "No, I wish I was."

"So," Lydia breathed, "How is this Stiles?"

Derek slowly peeled Stiles' off of him. The four year old resisted at first but allowed Derek to place him on the ground. "Let's move somewhere else," Derek said as they piled out of the kitchen and found various places on the couches that were placed in the family room.

The Alpha took his seat on the arm chair, Stiles following close to him. The four year old stood next to Derek's leg, face buried into the lycan's thigh. The Alpha took a deep breathe, "Okay, we were in the woods.."

_Stiles let out a rush of air as he stopped running, he leaned against a tree and took in a deep breath, "Derek," he gasped out as he took in another breathe, "Can we take a break, I feel like I'm going to pass out and die."_

_The lycan who was a few feet in front of him slowed down to a jog and then stopped all together he let out a frustrated sigh but turned around and walked towards the teen. "Stiles, you asked to go running, you said all the way, and here you are backing down," Derek groaned._

" _I know," Stiles gasped, "but man, ease me into it, I mean I did say I wanted to train with you which in retrospect was a bad idea but-"_

" _Get to the point Stiles," Derek growled._

" _I'm human, remember."_

" _I know," Derek answered. "I know you are."_

" _Then what's up with you acting like a hard ass," Stiles panted._

_Derek glowered, "Because, you told me, go all the way, don't let up."_

" _Yeah, and again in retrospect was a bad idea," Stiles whined as he slumped to the floor._

" _Fine," Derek huffed, "I'll give you five minutes, in five minutes we're running again."_

" _Five minutes," Stiles cried out, "Come on, give me ten."_

" _Eight"_

" _Nine."_

" _Seven"_

" _Derek, please, I have a slow recovering rate. I don't have a good lung capacity. Hello! Human!"_

_The Alpha growled, "Fine, ten minutes."_

" _Thank you," Stiles sighed._

_Derek nodded as he stretched a bit and jogged on the spot. Stiles watched as he tried to regain his breathing. Derek's ears perked up when he heard a twig snatched. The Alpha was by Stiles in seconds, standing in front of him, eyes searching the area, ears alert, noise pointed in the air. A figure covered in a cloak emerged from the woods. "You're on private property," Derek growled._

_The figure just stood there. Derek inhaled sharply, eye brows raised in confusion. "Who are you," the Alpha asked, a low growl emerging from his chest._

" _Derek Jethro Hale," the figure spoke._

" _Derek gave a slight cautious nod, "What do you want?"_

" _Well, I'm actually more interested in the boy you're hiding."_

_Stiles gulped from behind the Alpha, "I'm nothing special."_

" _Shut up," Derek growled to Stiles in warning, "don't give him any reason to take you."_

_The figure let out a laugh and Derek lost it as he rushed forward. The figure simply lifted a hand and Derek covered his eyes and ducked as a blinding white light filled the area. Derek let out growl when he heard Stiles scream. The lycan felt a tingling sensation sweep over his body and he passed out._

_He woke several seconds later, sitting up he frantically looked around trying to find the teen. His eyes instead fell on a little boy who was sitting against a tree. Derek stood up and rushed towards the child, once he reached him, he knelt down in front of him. The little boy whimpered when Derek stretched out a hand to touch him. Derek tilted his head to the left. His eyes swept over at the figure that stood before him. A mass of hair covered his head, hair that resembled Stiles hair. The brunette locks were spiked up in all directions. "Stiles?" Derek called out._

" _My name, not Stiles."_

_Derek raised an eye brow, "What's your name then."_

" _Genim."_

" _Ah."_

_The little boy's eyes lit up a bit. "I like Stiles."_

" _Yeah, that's your name buddy, you like being called Stiles."_

_The little boy nodded hesitantly, "My name Stiles?" he asked._

_Derek nodded, "Yeah."_

" _Okay," the boy breathed, "I Stiles now."_

" _Stiles it is," Derek said gently_

_Stiles looked up at him, "I-I..umm…who are you?"_

" _It's me, Derek," the lycan said softly._

_Stiles looked at him in confusion, "Derek?"_

" _Yeah, remember me?"_

" _No," Stiles mumbled._

_Derek sighed as he stood up and Stiles let out a whimper, "Don't leave me here."_

" _This is fantastic," the lycan mumbled, "just fan-fucking-tastic."_

_Stiles gulped as he reached up to tug on Derek's pant leg, "No leave me here, this scary guy he get me."_

_The Alpha looked down at him, "What guy?"_

" _He, he in a cape," Stiles explained, "he said, go with you, you take care me."_

" _Did he say anything else?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Yeah, he give me note," the little boy opened up his fist where a note was crumbled up, "give to you," he said._

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumbled note, "I haven't read it yet," he said.

Stiles lifted his head looking up at him, "I-I go home now, I miss my Daddy and my mommy."

Scott's breathing stopped in his throat, "He doesn't know yet does he?"

Derek bit at his lip, "No."

"Please Derek, you take me home?"

"In a minute," Derek grumbled, "I'm talking with my friends right now."

Stiles nodded. Derek sighed as tossed Jackson the note, "You read it please. I don't think I can handle reading it."

Jackson nodded as he unfolded the note.

"Derek Hale, you don't need to know who I am, or what I am. This is merely a lesson. Stiles is an important part of the pack which I'm sure you know. But quite frankly, the way you treat him, it's just not acceptable. So think of this as a test, when you've learned your lesson, I will return him back to normal."

"What lesson?" Derek growled.

"Doesn't say," Jackson answered as he eyed the note again.

Danny sighed, "So some dude in a cape of some sort did this to Stiles?"

Derek nodded.

Lydia eyed the little boy, "And it was to teach you a lesson?"

"Question is, what lesson!" Derek roared.

Stiles jumped from his spot near the lycan. Two hands came up to cover his ears. Derek sighed as he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair in apology, "I can't, I'm not fit for this," he grumbled.

"Well, he's very much like Stiles," Allison commented as the little boy bit at his lip and pulled at shirt, fidgeting on the spot.

Scott stood up from his spot on the couch, "Does he know who we are?"

"I don't think so," Derek answered, "he didn't know who I was."

Scott slowly approached his friend. He leaned down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey Stiles," he said softly.

Stiles whimpered and flinched, "Hi," he whispered.

"It's me Scott," the beta said softly, "I'm your friend."

Stiles shook his head and buried his face into the armchair cushion. "No," he mumbled, "you not my friend, Scott not grown up."

Scott sighed. "I know, it's confusing, but I am Scott, I am your friend."

Stiles shook his head covered his ears. He shut his eyes tight, "Please Derek!" he cried "I go home now!"

"Oh god," Jackson groaned as he covered his ears, "this is going to be fun."

 


	2. Take it Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff's name is John.

The sheriff took the news well. If you count him passing out well, then, yeah, he took the news well. The pack were currently in the Stilinski Household waiting for Mr. Stilinski to come too. They were spread out throughout the room, the sheriff sprawled out on the couch. Stiles stood by his dad, little hands grasping at the Sheriff’s badge. “Daddy be okay?” he asked.

Derek took a deep breathe, “He’ll be fine,” assured the Alpha.

Stiles looked around the room, brown eyes scanning the area, “Where my mommy?” he asked softly.

Scott took in a sharp breathe, “Well..Stiles..you see..”

The little boy looked at him, “I no see her?”

“How exactly do we tell a four year old that,” Scott paused as his eyes shifted around the room, “how do you tell him that M-O-M is G-O-N-E,” he finished as he spelt out the words that would surely cause a big melt down.

“Let’s wait till John wakes up,” Derek suggested, “we’ll ask him, and we will go from there.”

John shifted from the couch, “Stiles,” he groaned.

Stiles’ eyes lit up, “Dad?”

The sheriff turned over and eyed his son, his son who was now four years old. The elder took in a deep breath and reached over running a hand through the boy’s hair. Stiles smiled at him as he reached up and gripped his dad’s wrist, “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Where mommy?”

John’s heart skipped a beat as he sat up quickly, eyes scanning the room as he tried to search for an answer. “Calm down,” Derek whispered out quickly, “he’s going to pick up on that.”

“Mom’s not here right now,” John answered, voice cracking.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, head tilted a bit. “She go somewhere?”

John nodded, “Yeah, she..she went on a trip for work.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Hey do you want a snack?” John asked his son.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, please?”

Allison stood up from the couch. “I’ll go with you, how does that sound?”

The little boy bit at his lip his eyes gazing at Allison, giving her an apprehensive look. He looked towards his dad then too Derek. He approached the dark haired man and tugged on his shirt. “She nice?” he whispered softly.

Derek nodded, “Yes, she is, she’ll take good care of you.”  

Stiles approached Allison and took a hold of her hand, “Okay,” he answered.

Once they were out of ear shot John looked at the Hale Pack spread across his room, “So let me get this straight,” he breathed. “Some person in a cloak turned my son into a four year old to teach Derek a lesson?”

Everyone nodded.

“And you don’t know what this lesson is?”

Everyone shook their heads. “No,” Derek answered, “I don’t know what it is.”

“So once you learn this suppose lesson, he’ll return back to normal?”

“Yes,” Derek answered.

The Sheriff threw himself back into the couch and ran a hand through his hair letting out a gust of air, a frustrated growl emitted from the man’s chest. “He doesn’t seem to know anything,” Lydia spoke.

“Yeah, which is why we will stick with the story about his mother,” the Sheriff said.

“No arguments there,” Scott agreed.

“This might be a bad time to say this but at least this is happening during summer vacation,” Danny said with a slight grin.

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved him and Jackson let out a laugh, “He’s right, because explaining the absence of one Stiles Stilinski will be hard,” the blonde agreed once he calmed down.

“On that note, Derek, you’ll have to stay here,” the Sheriff ordered, “since this involves you.”

The Alpha groaned and Lydia smiled as she said, “Besides, he seems to like you anyways.”

 

\---------- 

 

Derek woke up to the smell of coffee. He snapped his eyes taking in his surroundings. He was in one of the guest rooms of the Stilinski household. The lycan stood up, slipped on his t-shirt and made his way downstairs. The Alpha let out a silent groan when he saw that Stiles was still the same. The sheriff nodded to him in greeting as continued to make his coffee. “Hey,” Derek mumbled as he made his way around the table.

Stiles scooped a spoonful of cheerios into his mouth, “Erk,” he called out.

“Don’t walk with your mouthful son,” the Sheriff reprimanded

Stiles nodded as he finished munching his cereal he turned around and said, “Hi Derek!”

Derek managed a smile, “Hey Stiles,” he mumbled.

Derek let out a sigh as fixed himself a cup of coffee. They stood and ate in silence for a while. Stiles being the only one making noise as he munched on his cereal, talking to himself. “You’ll need to buy him clothes and well toys because he’ll need to entertain himself,” the sheriff said as reached into his pocket to get his wallet.

Derek shook his head, “I’ll pay for it,” he sighed, “might be part of that lesson thing I need to learn.”

The Sheriff nodded, “Right, so I’ll pay you back then.”

“No,” Derek rushed out, “I owe you and you helped clear the murder charges that were against me.”

“Alright well then I guess I should also it slide that you’ll be driving to the store without a booster seat.”

Derek groaned, “Oh shit-”

“Bad word!” Stiles hollered.

The Sheriff laughed, “So I’ll see you guys later tonight.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles dropped his spoon. “Daddy where you going?”

“I got work,” the Sheriff answered as he approached the table, “You be a good boy for Derek.”

“You come back?”

“Yes, I’ll be back tonight okay.”

Stiles nodded. “Kay.”

John leaned down placing a kiss on top of Stiles’ head, “I love you son and like I said, you be good, listen to Derek okay.”

“Love you too daddy and I promise I be good.” 

Derek made sure he locked the front door before he followed Stiles down the drive way towards the Camaro. He carefully placed Stiles in the backseat, “Okay,” he said, “you listen to me.”

Stiles nodded.

“No running off, you need to make sure you are by me at all times got it,” Derek ordered firmly.

Stiles nodded again.

“Okay good.”

“Derek?”

“What?”

“I suppose to be in a booster seat.”

Derek groaned. “I know, I’ll get you one at the store okay.”

“But- but daddy say it not safe if I’m not in a booster seat.”

The Alpha exhaled loudly, a hand coming up to ran it through his hair. Stiles was smart and sharp even when he was four years old. Is that even possible? “I know,” he forced out through gritted teeth, “that’s why when we get to the store I will get you one.”

“Promise?”

“Yes Stiles!” Derek barked as he slammed the door shut and made his way to the driver’s side door.

Derek gripped at the steering wheel as he reversed out he looked into his rear view mirror glancing at the little boy who sitting in the back seat. Stiles was looking down in his lap, hands closing and opening into fists. The Alpha wolf exhaled loudly and Stiles slowly spoke, “You mad?” he asked quietly.

The words hit Derek hard. He didn’t know why, but it hurt and caused his heart to ache in his chest. He turned his attention back to the road trying to focus which was difficult. Stiles was emitting a wave of sadness and confusion. He really needed to sort out his anger issues. Not that he had anger issues. Well he did, but it was a work in progress, he was working on trying not to snap and to calm down and think things through. And it wasn’t Stiles’ fault, the kid was four. The lycan looked into his rear view mirror again, Stiles was still looking down in his lap. “Stiles,” he said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Stiles lifted his head up. “Yeah?”

“Not mad okay, just, I’m just frustrated.”

“I sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Derek exhaled.

“Kay,” Stiles whispered.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Derek mumbled to himself, “this day just couldn’t get any worse.”

 

\----------

 

The Alpha regretted saying those words because he swore on his life that Stiles was by him when they entered the store. He was sure Stiles was by him when they were looking at clothes and when he allowed the boy to pick out a booster seat. But now he couldn’t find him at all. The four year old was nowhere in sight. Derek tried listening for him, hell he tried to pick up on his scent but there were so many noises and other smells in the air the it fogged his mind. “Stiles,” he called out.

Derek bit at his lip as his heart thudded in his rib cage. He could hear it, the blood rushing in his ears, his skin crawled with panic and fear. The lycan left the cart in the booster seat aisle and began looking for Stiles. He looked left, hoping the boy wandered down the aisle that held the baby blankets. Nothing. “Stiles,” he called out again.

Nothing.

The fear in Derek’s body began to escalate as he walked further down and found himself nearing the toy aisle and the electronic section of the store and Stiles was nowhere in sight. “Stiles,” Derek called out again.

Nothing again. Derek bit at his as both hands came up and he ran them through his hair. He tried again, straining to see if he hear Stiles amongst all the other noises. That’s when he heard it. Stiles was also looking for him. “Derek!”

Derek turned around, the Alpha let out a sigh of relief as the little boy ran towards him. Derek embraced Stiles in a tight hug, “Don’t you do that again,” Derek reprimanded, “you hear me Stiles?”

Stiles nodded as he whined against Derek’s neck. “God,” Derek mumbled, “I thought I lost you.”

“I sorry,” Stiles mumbled, “I was looking at books,” the four year explained as he pointed to the aisle that was across and a few rows over from the booster seat aisle.

The Alpha took in a sharp breathe, “You scared me.”

The four year old bit at his lip, “I no mean too.”

Derek didn’t answer he just held the boy tight and walked over to where he left the cart. He had agreed to let Stiles walk but now he didn’t like the idea of it. He placed the little boy in the seat as he tried to shake the fear that shook him moments ago. He had no idea where it came from, but it hit him hard and fast. The lycan shuddered as the thought of losing the boy crossed his mind. His body shook when another scenario invaded his brain. What if someone had taken him?

The Alpha’s mind buzzed at that thought. The Sheriff would’ve been pissed, the pack would flip out and deep down Derek wouldn’t be able to live with himself. The lycan was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. “Derek,” Stiles said softly.

Derek looked down at him, shoulders still tense as he tried to will his body to relax. “Derek,” Stiles said again, “easy.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Easy, easy,” Stiles said.

“Okay,” Derek muttered.

Stiles looked at him, eye brow raised, “Easy, easy Derek,” he said as he gripped Derek’s wrist tightly.

Just like that, all of Derek’s tension and fear washed away, “Alright,” he said, “Alright Stiles.”

Stiles grinned at him as he rested his hands in his lap. Derek looked down at him in shock, shocked that the four year old had managed to calm him down. Derek was also shocked that Stiles managed to pick up on the fact that Derek was having a breakdown. The lycan shook his head as he gripped the handle bar to the cart and began to head towards the toy aisle.

It was closing in to four in the afternoon when Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway. He looked into the rear view mirror. Stiles was asleep, little hands clutching the stuffed dog that he had to have. Derek made quick work of putting his things and Stiles’ things in the house before he went back to get the little boy. Derek was unbuckling Stiles from the back when he heard several cars pull him. He pulled back from his position, “Hey guys,” Derek greeted as he ducked his head back into the car

“Hey,” the pack greeted in unison.

The Alpha nodded to them again in greeting as he gripped Stiles tight. The little boy was still sleeping. Scott laughed, “Man, what did you do?” he asked.

“We went to the store then we went out to lunch, and then to my house to pick up my things.”  

“Did you make him pack your bags?”

“He wanted to help,” Derek said as they began walking to the house.

“So,” Danny said trailing off, “Did you figure out the lesson?”

Derek shrugged, “No, I don’t think so.”

“You aren’t telling us something,” Lydia said.

“I almost lost him today.”

“What!” Jackson yelled

Stiles stirred from his spot in Derek’s arms, “We got separated at the store is all,” Derek answered as he sent a glare towards the blonde who smiled in apology

“Did you get mad at him?” Allison asked.

“No, I was scared,” Derek answered, “Like, I, he, well..”

The lycan trailed off as the moments at the store replayed in his mind. Every emotion he felt hit him hard again. The Alpha’s body tensed and shook lightly as the memories flooded his head. “Derek,” Scott said as he approached the Alpha, “are you okay?”

Stiles’ eyes slowly opened. He reached up hand running through Derek’s hair, “Easy Derek,” he mumbled.  

The pack stared in shock as Derek nodded and calmed down. The Alpha hugged Stiles tightly as he whispered, “Okay, okay.”

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day Stiles would be the one to calm you down, that easy and fast,” Scott breathed.

Stiles let out a loud sigh as he buried his face into Derek’s neck, “Jackson is loud. He-he woke me up.”

Everyone laughed as they all found places in the living room. Jackson scowled but it passed when Stiles lifted his head up and grinned up at him. Derek placed him down on floor and watched as Stiles began to tear open into the toys that they had bought. “I need you guys to do me a favor.”

“What do you need?” Lydia answered for everyone.

“Try to look up and see if you can find any information on this.”

“I’ll try Derek, but Stiles is usually our research expert, I can’t even read some of those books that you have because it’s written in like a weird language,” Jackson said.

Derek let out a sigh, “I know.”

Danny raised a hand, “I’ll try and find some things out. I’ll see if I can put my computer skills to work.”

“One more thing and Scott this is directed towards you.”

Scott nodded. “Go on.”

“I’m going to assume we can’t give him the Adderall for his ADHD?”

Scott nodded, “Yeah, because his parents didn’t find out till he was older.”

The Alpha let out a groan, “He was calm for the most part, but then he’d get this burst of energy and he would be just wound up.”

“If he gets out of hand you should call us so we can help,” Lydia suggested, “you never know what might happen if you go the wrong way.”

Derek glared at her but Lydia continued on, “I know. It’s awful what I said, but Derek, we don’t even know what this lesson is, and you don’t either.”

Allison nodded, “Plus, I’m sure we can help, the note didn’t say we couldn’t.”

“Yeah,” Derek said as he eyed Stiles again, “I’m going to need it and I need to figure this out fast.”

 


	3. Mine

It was a little past nine when Derek found himself on the floor of the Stilinski home. The lycan was sprawled out, on his back, one arm behind his head and the other draped across his stomach. Stiles was sitting about an arm length away playing with a box of legos. Derek watched in fascination as Stiles built. Stiles' brow was scrunched, eyes showing he was in deep concentration, his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth. Another habit -Derek noticed- that carried over into the teen years. "Some things never change," Derek mumbled to himself.

Stiles turned to him showing Derek that he had constructed a car. "Look," he cried, "I made a car Derek."

Derek smiled at him. "Nice job Stiles."

The little boy grinned at him then he turned back to the box to continue building. Derek watched for a few more minutes. The lycan reached over running a hand over the boys back when something hit him. If Stiles had ADHD, how in the hell was he concentrating so hard on building.

"Stiles!" John called, "I'm going to work come say bye."

The four year old scrambled to get up and ran to the sheriff giving the elder a tight hug. "You be good again okay."

Stiles nodded.

"I mean it Stiles. Please don't go running off okay, I don't want to lose you."

"I sorry daddy."

John smiled at his son and hugged him one more time, "It's okay, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles' eyes widened. "No daddy tonight."

"I have work late today and I won't be home till tomorrow."

"Mommy coming back soon?"

The sheriff took in a deep breathe. It was killing him to lie to the boy, but it was for the best. Stiles would flip out if he found out that his mom was gone. "Not yet."

Stiles eyes drifted down. "Okay."

"You'll be here with Derek."

The four year old bit at his lip, hands closing into a fist. "But..but Derek's friends..I-I they.."

The Sheriff exhaled loudly as he gripped his son by the arms. Stiles looked back at Derek then to his dad. He stood on his tip toes, "They take him away from me."

Derek sat up at this comment as he made eye contact with the Sheriff. John looked at him eyebrows raised he mouthed, 'Do you know why he's saying this.' The Alpha just shrugged and shook his head. The Sheriff turned towards his son. "They mean well buddy, and they are friends with Derek too."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

"Besides, you'll drive Derek crazy if it's just him and you all the time."

The four year old grinned at this statement. The Sheriff reached a hand up ruffling the boy's hair. "Okay, so give dad a hug and kiss and I will see you tomorrow."

Stiles hugged the sheriff tight placing a big wet kiss on the elder's cheek. "Be safe daddy."

"I will," the Sheriff smiled at his son as he stood up. "Derek, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Derek called out to him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I appreciate you staying here with my son."

"It's no problem," Derek said, "besides, I'm the main reason he's four again."

The Sheriff laughed. "Yeah, very true, later Derek."

"Later John."

\------

Stiles clutched onto Derek's pant leg as they walked around the mall. Derek was planning on buying Stiles more clothes since they hadn't gotten that many yesterday. It was also a good way to get out of the house because, well, the lycan wasn't about to spend the whole day in a house with a four year old. They were just passing the game store when Derek heard his name being called. The lycan turned around to find Danny and Jackson standing there with grins on their faces. "Hey guys," Derek greeted giving both teens a handshake in greeting.

The little boy frowned as he clutched Derek's pant leg tighter. "Let's go," he whispered.

"Give me a second," Derek told the preschooler.

"I'm researching, I promise," Danny rushed out, "Just taking a break."

Derek eyed him suspiciously. "You sure Daniel?" he asked full naming the goalie.

"Yes! Ask Jackson!"

Jackson put his hands up, "Hey, don't involve me."

Derek sighed, "Don't worry Danny I know you're trying and I don't expect you to find anything quickly nor do I expect you to research all day every day."

Stiles was tugging on Derek's pant leg again. "Derek," he barked, "let's go!"

"Someone's bossy," Jackson commented as he eyed the four year old.

Stiles glared at him. Jackson raised an eyebrow, somehow, the four year old managed to make his glare threatening. "Did you teach him to glare," Jackson asked.

"Nope," Derek answered as he looked down at the four year old, "Hold on okay Stiles."

Stiles huffed, his brown eyes darkened as he glared at the ground, the boy buzzing with anger. "Whoa," Jackson said, "he is pissed."

Danny knelt down so he was eye level with Stiles. He reached out to try and touch him but Stiles stepped back. "No," he cried.

"Okay, no touching," Danny breathed.

Stiles huffed as he stepped back to where he was hiding behind the Alpha wolf. Danny tried again, reaching for the four year old. He simply shook his head when Danny's hand was inches away. "What's wrong Stiles?"

"Go away," Stiles mumbled.

Derek craned his head looking down. "Hey Stiles, that's not nice to say."

The four year old tightened his hold on Derek's pant leg. "He's gotten attached to you already," Jackson commented.

"Really," Derek said sarcastically, "What gave it away?"

Jackson glared. "Just pointing it out Mr. Alpha Wolf."

Derek glared at him, a hand reaching to cuff the blonde on the back of the head. He then reached down running it through Stiles' hair. "Hey, enough," he said, voice firm.

"My Derek," Stiles mumbled as he hugged the Alpha's leg burying his head into the back of Derek's leg.

Danny's eyes widened. "Okay, I'm going home to research now before this gets out of hand."

Jackson sent a wave to Derek as the goalie pulled him away, Danny waving goodbye as well shouting a "I'll call if I find anything."

The Alpha stood on the spot confused as he looked down at Stiles. The four year old was still hugging his leg. That was new, Stiles being possessive. He wasn't like that when he was, well when he was older. Well he was to some extent, over that blasted blue jeep and any type of snack that he prepared, but towards a person, no. "What's with you?" Derek asked as he tried to pry Stiles off of his leg.

"No," Stiles mumbled.

Derek exhaled. "Stiles," he said, "enough and let go of my leg."

The little boy shook his head, "No, no my Derek."

Derek's body shook slightly as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He seriously wasn't cut out for this. Yesterday had to be a fluke of some sort, instincts is what Derek put it down too, what the Sheriff put it down to as well. But this, how do you handle a four year old who won't look at you, talk to you and well, is acting possessive. "Stiles, I can't walk if you're attached to my leg," Derek explained.

Stiles lifted his head a bit and Derek took the opportunity to walk ahead. Stiles eyes widened and he cried out when Derek caused some distance between them. "Let's go," Derek called to him.

The four year old huffed as he ran towards the elder. His hand gripped at Derek's pant leg again as they continued walking. Derek took note that Stiles was still emitting small spurts of anger. The lycan glanced down at him, "Hey," he said, voice gruff, anger etched in the tone.

Stiles bristled, fist clenching tighter. Derek's eyes darkened, "Enough Stiles."

Stiles continued to ignore him, brown eyes staring at the ground. Derek knelt down, fingers tilting the boy's head up so they were look at each other. "What's the problem?" Derek demanded.

"I-I…I don't," Stiles exhaled loudly stomping his foot.

"Calm down," Derek breathed, which was stupid because he himself was far from calm.

The four year old glared at him. "No, you-you angry too."

"Well, I'm an adult and I'm angry because what you pulled back there with Danny and Jackson, that wasn't nice at all," Derek growled.

Stiles huffed. "But but…my my," the four year old pulled at his hair stomping his foot again. He then formed a fist and began hitting his head.

"Stiles!" Derek barked, "don't do that!"

The boy just breathed in deeply, as he did again, "Stiles," Derek yelled alarmed, "focus buddy focus."

"You say just Derek and Stiles day today and-and Danny and Jackson ruin it," Stiles rushed out, "you promise! It's not nice to break a promise!"

Derek went to speak again but Stiles beat him to it, "I-I want to-," the four year old exhaled loudly as his shoulder slumped. Eyes down to the floor again. "You my Derek, not anyone else's," he mumbled.

Derek's eyes widened and his whole demeanor shifted. What the hell just happened? The lycan didn't want to know, was this one of Stiles' ADHD moments. Do they have moments? He really needed to research more on the topic. The Alpha let out a small sigh and brought Stiles into his arms. Stiles hugged him back, hands gripping Derek's shirt as his body shook from anger, and Derek noticed something else. He couldn't pin point it, there was so much going on at once, it was like Stiles' body was buzzing with so much energy. "Okay buddy," Derek soothed as he allowed all the tension from his body to dissipate.

It took Stiles a while to calm down and a bit of bribing which Derek was sure, was not a good idea. Bad parenting skills, but he wasn't Stiles' dad, more like his Uncle? Uncle sounded old, caretaker sounded worse. Alpha. That counts, Stiles was still pack. Whatever he was to Stiles, he wasn't a parent in anyway shape or form, so him bribing the preschooler wasn't bad parenting skills.

The Alpha turned and looked over at Stiles who was standing by one of the mirrors placed in the store. The four year old was breathing onto the glass, fogging it up a bit and drawing on the condensation. Stiles grinned as he wrote out his name. Derek shook his head as the boy's antics and returned his attention to the jacket that was on the clothing rack. He looked back over at the four year old, "Stiles," Derek called out.

Stiles looked over for a second then back at his reflection. Derek sighed as the little boy breathed onto the glass again. "Look Derek," he cried out as he wrote out his name again.

"I see," Derek sighed, "now come here, let me see if this hoodie fits you."

"Okay."

Stiles crossed the short distance between them and Derek handed the pre-schooler the navy blue hoodie. Stiles slipped it on and looked up at Derek with a grin. "Well?" Derek asked, "fit okay?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes," he answered he then looked up at Derek and asked, "Can I have a jacket like you?"

Derek laughed, "I don't think they have jackets like this in your size."

"Oh."

"Besides," Derek said with a smile, "Your dad would kill me if you came home dressed like me."

The four year old grinned, his tongue poking out of his mouth in amusement at the comment. Stiles looked over at the rack that Derek had taken the jacket from. "I have the purple one?"

Derek looked taken back at the question, "You want the purple hoodie?"

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm, yeah."

"Okay, purple it is."

\------

It was late when Derek climbed into bed. The Alpha didn't bother pulling back the covers, he just plopped down, head buried into the pillows. Just as the Alpha closed his eyes he heard the sounds of Stiles' bedroom door opening and the little boy's footsteps stepping down the hall. ' _Please, please don't come in my room_ ' the lycan pleaded silently.

The Alpha groaned when the door to the room opened and Stiles stood on the threshold. "Stiles," he groaned, "go back to sleep."

"I stay with you?"

This is where Derek was going to draw the line. The little boy was crossing many already. First off, the Alpha was turning soft because he was giving in to what Stiles wanted. Second off, he was allowing himself to get to close the boy, like on the verge of being emotionally close, which was a big no-no. And Derek swore that, that wouldn't happen again, he was trying to be cautious. He liked to think he was close with the pack, they were friends, but they weren't that close. And if they tried to get close to him, he ended up pushing him away. And Derek found it difficult, to comfort them, when it was so out of his element. Stiles was better at it. The brunette was always good at reading people and being there for them.

"Derek?"

The Alpha growled. "No Stiles. Now go back to bed."

The little boy whimpered as he closed the door to the bedroom. Stiles trudged down the hall bypassing his bedroom and made his way downstairs. The four year old sighed as he approached the box of legos that he had placed on the coffee table. Derek groaned when he heard the sounds of the toys being dumped onto the ground. "John, you deserve an award of some sort, I don't know how you did it."

Exhaling loudly the lycan got up and made his way downstairs. Stiles was in the floor surrounded by little pieces of colored blocks. "Stiles, I said it's time for bed."

Stiles' eyes flashed up at him for a moment then back down onto the blocks. "No, not tired no more," he mumbled.

"Oh for the love that is almighty," Derek mumbled as he looked up the ceiling, arms spread wide, "if your lesson was to torture me, it's working."

The Alpha plopped himself down onto the floor, laying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other draped across his stomach. He watched Stiles for a few moments as his eyes slowly began to drift shut. The Alpha's eyes snapped opened, now he was allowing Stiles to cross another line, he was being the boss, not acceptable. Derek reached over gripping Stiles' shirt, "Hey!" the little boy cried.

Derek grinned as he made quick work of laying Stiles down the little boy pressed into his side. Stiles struggled but finally settled down. "Sleep," Derek ordered.

Stiles let out a yawn and nodded, little hands reaching up to grip Derek's shirt. "Night Derek," he mumbled.

"Good night Stiles."

Derek let out a sigh as his eyes drifted shut. He felt himself slipping into dream land his eyes snapped open again when he felt Stiles get up. The little boy's footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Derek listened carefully as Stiles came bounding down the stairs again and appeared dragging the blanket from Derek's room. The little boy plopped himself down next to Derek, the Alpha wolf covered the boy up, along with himself. "Goodnight Stiles," "Derek sighed, "sleep now, I'm tired."

Stiles nodded, "Night Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring this over from one of my accounts, with some slight changes.


	4. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. I had to recall all my information from my Education classes about Children with ADHD and what causes them to flip out. I remembered bits and pieces. And I had to research some, look up videos on youtube.
> 
> I haven't dealt with a kid that has ADHD, I am no a professional so I can't diagnose, but some kids I've taught, have shown signs. So maybe I have, but again, I'm not a professional.  
> But I've dealt with many, many meltdowns and tantrums.  
> So took the meltdowns/tantrums that I've dealt with and I amped it up a bit.
> 
> So I hope I made it work and I hope I did the information justice and I really hope I wasn't wrong in any areas. I apologize if I did.

It had been six days. Derek was keeping track of them. Any detail that might help in what he was supposed to learn.

_Day One: Stiles turned four._

_Day Two: Took Stiles out shopping, Stiles calmed him down and he had allowed it._

_Day Three: Stiles was possessive. Maybe that was the lesson, allowing himself to get close to the four year old? The four year old being Stiles. So maybe being close to Stiles? The lycan stuck with that. Oh, Stiles hit himself and had a hard time focusing on telling Derek what he needed. The Lycan assumed that maybe patience was another lesson._

_Day Four: Mellow day. Derek researched more on ADD/ADHD. Derek learned that a child with ADD/ADHD can focus on certain subjects, especially if it's imaginative and creative. That answered his question as to why Stiles was so entranced when playing with legos. He also read methods on how to handle a meltdown and hoped to the Gods that he wouldn't have to use said methods._

_Day Five: The four year old kept Derek on his feet all day. Not to mention the big meltdown that Derek experienced. That was a learning process and the lycan got to put his research skills to the test. What was the lesson here? Was there any?_

Today, today was day six and Stiles was still the same, four years old. Both had gotten into a routine, Derek didn't want to admit it but he had already established a relationship with Stiles. Stiles loved his dad, but he had also gotten very attached to the lycan. However Derek felt like he was going insane, he needed a break. He had explained to the preschooler the concept of space.

Stiles understood it the moment Derek explained it, well some of it. However when Derek was trying to leave him with the pack, well the concept flew out the window. Stiles stood in front of Derek, blocking the front door, as if he was able to prevent Derek from walking out. The four year old had his back against it, firmly pressing his body against the wood, arms crossed, a look of determination on his face. Derek sighed, "I'll only be gone for a little bit Stiles," Derek explained.

"But-but Der, I go too!"

"No, remember what I said about personal space?"

Stiles bit at his lip and shook his head. Derek tilted his head, Stiles wasn't lying, the four year old must've zone out during the first explanation. Derek sighed, "I need space buddy, I just need to step out for a bit," he explained again.

"Okay," Stiles whispered.

"You'll be here with my friends and you know what, they're friends with you too."

The four year old huffed as he looked down. "Not my friends."

Derek rolled his eyes. "They are," he sighed, "and I wouldn't leave you here with people that won't take care of you."

"You be back soon?"

"I'll be back late this afternoon before your dad gets home."

Stiles stepped away from the door. "Okay."

"You be good okay."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

Derek took Stiles into his arms and walked him back to the family room. Danny, Scott and Jackson were seated on the couch. "Watch him," he ordered as he placed the four year old on the ground.

"We will," Jackson waved, "you're acting like we can't watch a four year old."

Scott laughed. "This just isn't any four year old, this is Stiles."

"Exactly," Derek breathed, "I mean it you guys, watch him, no sugar, oh and his legos, yeah, don't mess with them and-" the Alpha stopped as he started into the shocked faces of his pack members.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Danny grinned, "go on."

Derek ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, anyways, when he gets angry he has a tendency to hit himself please so for the love that is almighty make sure he doesn't do that. I also mean when I say watch him, cause I swear to you, one minute he's there and the next he's not and-"

Derek stopped again. The Betas continued to look at him with their eyebrows raised. Derek inhaled sharply, where the hell was all this information coming from. Why was he going all protective, Alpha, information status on the wellbeing of Stiles. They could handle taking care of him, right? Derek stood still as a rush of thoughts blazed through his head.  _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. After all, they weren't with him the past few days and what if they do something stupid, like lose him or lose him. Wait I just said that, twice. Oh my god, I'm turning into the Sheriff. Hell I'm turning into my father._

The lycan shook his head as he glanced at Stiles. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he said out loud.

Danny sighed. "Chill, we got this go," he ordered as he stood and shoved Derek towards the front door.

Derek's eyes flashed red at being ordered around by the Beta but it quickly diminished as the words, "easy Derek easy," echoed in his head. Derek sighed, "Alright, later."

"I mean how hard can it be," Jackson stated.

\------

Scott glared at the blonde. "You just had to say that didn't you."

"Oh shut up," Jackson barked as he ducked behind the couch.

The living room was a mess. Stiles' lego creations lay in pieces, the cushions on the couches were over turned and the magazines on the coffee table were all over the room. The four year old was standing on said coffee table and in his hands were a handful of legos. Stiles was throwing them at Danny who was trying to calm Stiles down. "Stiles," Danny pleaded, "stop!"

"No!" Stiles cried out as he threw another one at the goalie.

Danny swore as he ran and ducked behind the couch. He turned and glared at Jackson. "You just had to open your mouth didn't you!" he growled.

"Okay, I'm an idiot," Jackson grumbled, "I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to eat!" Stiles cried.

Scott poked his head out for a second. "Okay, okay you don't have to!"

"I don't like you!" the four year old cried, "I-I don't want you here!"

"We need to get him off the table," Danny breathed, "Jackson, you opened your mouth so you go and do it."

Stiles continued to yell. "Go away and I don't want to nap!"

Jackson glared, "Me!" he cried, "I'm not going on out there!"

Scott stood up, "I'll do it, he's my best friend."

The Beta stood up and slowly approached the four year old which was hard since Stiles still continued to throw legos at Scott. Stiles stopped for one second to pick more up from his feet when Scott ran forward and picked Stiles up from the table. It was then, that all hell broke loose.

Stiles let out a blood curling scream, feet kicking and hands making fists hitting Scott on the chest. Scott scrambled a bit but managed to turn the boy around so the boys back was against his chest. Stiles still continued to kick his feet, hands punching Scott in the arm. The Beta winced, "Okay," he gasped, "enough."

"NO!" Stiles cried.

"Guys!" Scott cried, "a little help."

Jackson was first as he slowly approached the pair. Stiles glared at him as he continued abusing on the Beta. "Okay," he breathed, "easy Stiles."

The four year old glared, "No! Let me go!"

"You have to calm down," Scott growled out.

"I-I don't and-and you put me down!" Stiles ordered, "now, right now!"

"You have to-"

Scott didn't get to finish his sentence, Stiles had dug his nails into the Beta's arms, mouth opened wide as he bit down as well. Scott immediately let go and Stiles landed on the floor with a thud. The four year old quickly got up. He glared at three Betas and kicked each on in the shin before bounding into the kitchen. The little boy ran and hid under the table "I don't want lunch!" he cried, "go away!"

"We need to call reinforcements," Danny groaned.

"Who are we going to call?" Jackson growled, "Lydia and Allison are out shopping and if we call Derek that defeats the purpose of him having his much needed space."

"I don't care," Scott breathed, "call Derek, because this is insane."

Derek entered the Stilinski household and stared in shock at the mess in the living room. The Alpha groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are you serious?" he growled, "I was only gone, for like an hour and half."

"Well-" Jackson started but Derek beat him too it

"An hour and a half!" he roared, "And what the, just," the Alpha stopped as exhaled loudly, "Where is he?"

"Kitchen," Danny answered.

Stiles watched from his spot under the table Derek walked into the kitchen. The little boy bolted out and ran towards the Alpha hugging his leg. Derek knelt down, "Hey," he said softly, "what's the problem?"

"I'm not hungry and I don't want a nap!" Stiles stammered out.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Oh is that why you're feeling angry?"

Stiles shook his head, "No," he whispered.

"What's the problem?"

The four year old bit at his lip. "I-I don't know," he cried as he threw his arms into the air, "my-my head Der."

Derek took in a deep breathe, "Calm down okay, you're okay."

Stiles nodded and Derek was speaking again, "Focus buddy," Derek whispered softly, "clam down."

The boy nodded again as his body slowly started to relax. "Now," Derek said, "Would you like to eat? I can make you a sandwich or do you want something else?"

"I want a sandwich," Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded, "Okay have a seat."

Stiles nodded, "Kay," he whispered

The lycan gathered the things he would need to make the boy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He then sat down next to the four year old, "Are you all under control now?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed.

Derek smiled at him, "Okay," he said as he slid the sandwich towards him, "you go ahead and eat, I will be in the family room and we will talk when you're done."

Stiles nodded as he picked up the sandwich and began to munch on it. Derek stood up and made his way into the family room. The boys had managed to put the couch in order and place the magazines back on the coffee table. They were now in the process of picking up the legos that were all over the floor. "What you guys do?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Scott groaned.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Well something happened that caused him to go insane."

"We just, he was just building with the legos, we turned on the TV to watch and talking at the same time and then well we noticed that he needed eat so he can nap and so we told him and then he started to flip out," Scott explained.

Jackson reached up and ran a hand through his hair, "He said he didn't want too and continued building so, I said yeah it is and he kind of glared at me and then well like Scott said he flipped."

Derek looked at Danny who just shrugged, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what happened, one minute he was happily building and the next he just well flipped out."

The Alpha took in a sharp breath, "Okay, so how exactly did you tell him."

Scott sighed, "I said Stiles, let's go eat lunch so you can take a nap."

Derek sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You idiot," he grumbled.

"I'm not an idiot!"

Derek sighed, "You guys don't know anything about kids do you, especially Stiles and the fact that he has ADHD?"

"Oh and you do!" Jackson cried.

"Yes because I researched the topic just in case," the Alpha growled.

Danny sighed, "Okay, so explain, do you know why?"

"You guys over stimulated his brain. You said you were watching TV and talking at the same time right?" Derek asked.

The Betas all nodded.

Derek raised an eye brow, "You then told him it was time for lunch so he can nap?"

They all nodded again.

"And when he said no, you told him to bad?" Derek asked.

Nods again.

"You had so many things going on at once, you set him off edge and it continued to escalate when you yelled at him."

"Oh," all three answered in Unison.

"And you're supposed to tell him one thing at a time," Derek explained, "don't throw so many things at him."

The Betas muttered in apology. Derek ran a hand through his hair, "God, I knew I was forgetting to tell you something."

Stiles appeared before them. "I'm done," he announced.

Derek smiled at the boy. "Why don't you go and play for a bit okay and in ten minutes I'll put you down for a nap."

The little boy nodded as he walked over to his legos and began to build. "How come he didn't have a meltdown you gave him to many things at once?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but I also warned him about the transition," Derek explained.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you just full of information."

Derek sighed, "Usually children with ADHD don't handle transitions well so they need warnings and that's another reason why he had his meltdown."

"Has he had any with you?" Danny asked, "and on that note, before you any of your research, how did you handle it?"

Derek shrugged, "Luck?"

"So," Scott said, "like Danny asked, has he had a meltdown with you?"

"Yeah," Derek breathed, "yesterday…"

_Derek winced as Stiles threw one of the magazines at him. "I don't want a nap!" he cried out._

" _I don't care!" Derek yelled but regretted it immediately because Stiles glared at him and threw another magazine. That wasn't supposed to happen. The Alpha mentally berated himself for retaliating in anger. That was a no, no on the,_ _"How to handle a tantrum list"._

_Stiles let out a frustrating growl and began stomping his foot, "I don't want to nap!_ _"_

_Derek slowly made his way towards him. The four year old glared, "You not nice!"_

" _Stiles," Derek said calmly, remembering that, that was one of the things on the list if a child were to have a meltdown/tantrum._ _ **Remain calm**_ _ **.**_

_Stiles took a deep breath as he eyed Derek, "Go away," he suddenly yelled, "You- your mean! And-and I- you not listening!"_

" _Stiles," Derek_ _said again, "so you don't want a nap?" he asked_

_The four year old nodded and Derek felt the four year old's anger slowly, slow start to slip away. "Are you angry at me?"_

_Stiles nodded._ _**Okay, acknowledge the child's feelings.** _

" _I-I don't want a nap," Stiles breathed._

" _I understand, but I can tell you're tired Stiles."_

_Stiles shook his head and Derek felt the boy's anger spike up again. "I'm here to help you Stiles," Derek intervened before the boy's tantrum escalated again. "I can't help you if you're angry and won't talk to me."_ _**Reassure the child that you are there for them.** _

" _I'm not ready for a nap yet," Stiles_ _mumbled._

_Derek nodded, "Okay," he breathed, "so how about this, you have five more minutes to play then you'll take your nap?"_

" _Can you read me a story?"_

" _I can do that," Derek smiled, "are you okay now?" he asked._

_Stiles nodded as he exhaled loudly, his body relaxed, and his anger gone. The four year old stepped forward hugging the lycan._

"There was a lot of sites that gave a lot of ideas but I just used what I remembered to help me," Derek finished.

"I see now why you needed your space," Jackson stated.

The Alpha nodded, "Yeah," he breathed as he glanced at the four year old, "Stiles" he said, "clean up, so I can put you down for a nap."

"Now?"

"Yes."

The Beats tensed when the air in the room shifted. Stiles bristled and Derek was quick to notice, "I'll read you a book beforehand."

"Okay Derek," Stiles breathed as he placed the stay lego pieces into the box.

"Go on upstairs and I'll meet you there," Derek said to the boy he then turned to his pack, "Yes?" he asked them.

"How'd you do that, avoid another meltdown?"

"Prevention," Derek answered as he made his way towards the stairs.

The lycan was halfway up when he backtracked and walked back down, "I'll take it from here go home,"  
he ordered.

"You sure?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded, "I'm sure, besides if I leave and he wakes up from his nap and I'm not here he will not be happy."

"Can we come back later?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, call the girls okay?"

Scott nodded. "Later Derek," Danny hollered as they walked out the door.

The Alpha approached Stiles' room but stopped short, he could hear the boys even breathing indicating that he was already asleep. Derek exhaled loudly as he made his way down the stairs and into the family room. He threw himself onto the couch and he too, closed his eyes and he too fell asleep for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With what Derek did to calm Stiles down, I've used those before at work.  
> They work sometimes.


	5. Words

"Daddy!" Stiles screamed as he ran towards the Sheriff.

John looked down at his son. "Hey what's up buddy?"

"Where Derek?"

“Remember Stiles, Derek said he was going to run a quick errand."

Stiles frowned. "Oh.."

The sheriff let out a laugh, "Hey," he said as he knelt down so he was within eye level with the boy, "Why don't you go play with the guys hmm?"

"I-I don't want too."

"Well," John sighed as he stood up, "then you'll just have to stand there."

Stiles frowned as the Sheriff turned back around to the stove to continue cooking. The four year old stood there for a few minutes’ hands pulling at his shirt. He glanced over at Allison and Lydia, the two girls were preparing some things for dinner as well. "Allison," he said as he approached the girl.

"Yes Stiles?" Allison answered.

"I-I…is the guys nice?"

"When they want to be," Lydia mumbled under her breath.

Allison rolled her eyes as she nudged the other girl with her elbow. "That's not going to reassure him," she whispered out.

"Allison?" Stiles asked. "They nice right?"

"Well didn't they take care of you yesterday?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, but they, I mean to them because I don't like them."

Lydia laughed, "Icky aren't they," she teased.

"Yeah," Stiles said in agreement.

Allison walked over the four year old and knelt down in front of him. "They are nice people Stiles. They just don't know how handle a four year old, Derek's better at it huh?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

Allison smiled at him. "You know what though? They are good at playing games."

Stiles' eyes widened in excitement. "Hide and seek?"

"Yeah, they can play that."

Stiles bolted out of the kitchen running into the direction of the family room. "SCOTT!" he yelled.

The four year old ran towards Scott, his arms wide as he rammed into the Beta's legs. The Beta sat still, shell shocked that the four year old was talking to him. He was shaking his stupor off when he felt Stiles pounding on his thighs. "You play with me please?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Hide and seek?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, I am an expert at that game."

"Jackson and Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Do you want them to play too?"

The four year old nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, go and ask them."

"Jacks, Danny, can you play hide and seek?"

Both teens looked at each other first then towards the preschooler. They nodded causing Stiles to jump and fist pump the air as he let out a happy cry. "I count first!" he ordered as he shut his eyes his hands covering them. "One...two..."

The three Betas looked at each other before bolting up from their spots and running in different directions of the house. Jackson ran towards the hallway closet, the blonde skid past it first before he backtracked and opened the door and cramming himself inside. Danny ran into the direction of the living room, the goalie looked at one of the couches where the back wasn't up against the wall. Danny bounded over and hid behind the couch. Scott made his way to the laundry room and sat himself on top of the washing machine. Stiles wouldn't go in here is what he thought.

"…nine…TEN!" Stiles shouted.

Stiles uncovered his eyes and ran towards the kitchen. The little boy looked under the kitchen table as he sucked in his lower lip and began biting at his teeth. He jumped on the spot and ran towards the direction of the front door. Jackson tensed when he heard Stiles footsteps run pass the closet door. He exhaled loudly but held his breathe because Stiles' running came to a stop. "Oh!" Stiles yelled as he backtracked and headed towards the closed door.

The little boy reached up, little hands grasping the doorknob, just as he turned his wrist the front door opened. Derek stood on the porch, grocery bags in his hands. "What are you doing?" the Alpha wolf asked.

"Looking for my friends," Stiles answered, "we playing."

Derek nodded, "Good, I'm glad you're warming up to them."

Stiles watched as Derek placed the grocery bags down to close the front door. The Alpha shucked of his jacket and headed towards the hallway closet. Stiles looked up at the werewolf, "Can I still play?" he asked.

"Yeah," Derek answered as he opened the closet door.

Stiles jumped. "OH!" he squealed, "I found you Jackson!"

The blonde let out a groan and sent the Alpha a glare. Derek sent the blonde a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he said with a grin when Jackson threw his arms up in the air.

"I found you!" Stiles yelled out again.

Jackson laughed and looked down at the four year old. "Yeah I guess you did."

"I find the others, come with me!" Stiles ordered grabbing Jackson's hand.

Derek watched as Stiles pulled Jackson into the living room. "Be careful okay!" Derek yelled.

Stiles didn't answer. The four year old let go of Jackson's hand and clambered on top of the couch. Danny who was laying on the floor on his back inwardly kicked himself for not trying harder. Stiles peered over the back and grinned down at the goalie and Danny simply looked up at him, hand lifted up as he waved at the four year old.

"Danny!" the four year old yelled as he climbed over the back landing on top of the Beta's stomach.

Danny let out a groan as a gush of air left his lungs. He wound his arms around the preschooler holding him tight as he pushed himself from the floor. "Did you cheat?" he asked.

The four year old shook his head. "No, I found you, on my own."

"I see you found Jackson."

He nodded. "Yes, he in the hallway closet."

Stiles squirmed in Danny's arms. "I know where Scott at!"

"Where?"

"Laundry room!"

The four year old jumped down and ran into the direction of said room. Danny and Jackson slowly followed him. "He set us up," Danny mumbled, "he knew where to go to find me."

Jackson laughed. "Dude, he lives here, I'm sure he knows all the best hiding places."

"Yeah, like he knows where to find-"

Danny didn't get to finish, Stiles let out a yell and Scott did as well. The four year old had found him and was celebrating about it. "At least he wants to hang with us," Jackson pointed out.

The goalie nodded, "Yes, very true."

"My turn hide!" Stiles yelled.

It was late when the Pack and the Sheriff found themselves in the family room. Stiles was sitting by the sheriff. The little boy had a pile of legos in front of him.

"So," John breathed, "it's been a week."

Derek nodded as he leaned forward placing his head in his hands. "Yeah, I know, a week and he's still four."

"Have you figured out the lesson?" Jackson asked.

"I think I know what it is but I thought that once I did, he'd be turn back."

"I haven't found anything about situations like this at all," Danny sighed, "Nothing."

"Well, I guess we just keep doing this," Derek breathed, "I'm trying you guys, I swear."

"I know you are Derek," John said, "he loves being around you."

Allison nodded. "That is true. He was looking for you earlier."

Scott leaned forward placing a hand on the Alpha's shoulder, "Besides, you've changed a bit, you're not as well as Stiles would put it, you're not much of a sour wolf."

Lydia grinned, "That is true. You're a bit different now Derek, you're more open and you certainly aren't afraid to show your feelings anymore."

Derek nodded and smiled in thanks as his eyes shifted to the four year old on the floor. Stiles looked up at him and smiled. The four year old let out a yawn before going back to building. "You'll figure it out Derek," the Sheriff spoke, "I trust you."

"Thanks."

"Daddy," Stiles spoke softly as he let out another yawn, "I tired."

"Well let's go to bed then."

The sheriff stood up taking his son into his arms, "I'll see you guys later," he told the Hale Pack. "You're all welcome to stay, just keep it down."

The pack nodded and let out a chorus of "thanks" and "goodnight" as the Sheriff disappeared upstairs with Stiles in his arms. Several minutes later the sheriff was coming back down the stairs. "Hey Derek," John called out. "Stiles wants you to say goodnight."

Scott stood up first. "We'll just head out," he announced.

Derek nodded as he stood up as well, "Alright."

"We'll see you sometime tomorrow?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded as he stepped forward shocking himself and everyone as he pulled the Beta into a hug. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny raised an eyebrow when Derek approached him next. "You're not goi-okay you are," the goalie rambled out as Derek hugged him as well.

"Don't worry about researching anymore," Derek mumbled.

"Gotcha."

The Alpha walked towards the Jackson next, the blonde took a step back, arms up in defense, "No thanks I'm-okay, nevermind," Jackson scowled as Derek pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Just cause you didn't want one," the Alpha grinned.

"Stiles is rubbing off on you," Jackson commented as he returned the hug.

Allison approached Derek first and she initiated the hug, "You're good with him," she whispered, "he really does care about you and I know you really care about him too."

Derek nodded. "I do."

Lydia was next, eye brows raised she opened her arms and Derek pulled her into a hug, "Later Lydia," he breathed.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled, "You're definitely a different Derek."

"Yeah yeah," the Alpha mumbled.

"It's a good thing," she said, "and if this continues on for a few more days, let me steal him for a day, Allison and I will take him out shopping or something."

"Yeah," Allison agreed, "So you can take a break."

Scott eye's widened. "You sure you want to take him away, he threw a tantrum when Derek left him with us."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Cause, he doesn't like you guys, he thinks you're icky."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll think about, good bye," he ordered as he waved them out the door.

The Alpha wolf watched as his pack members piled into their cars and drove off. He made quick work of making sure all the doors downstairs were locked and everything was cleaned up before making his way upstairs. The Sheriff was waiting in Stiles' room sitting on the little boy's bed. John smiled up at Derek as he stood up from the bed. "Night Derek, I'll see you in the morning," he said as he walked towards his bedroom.

Derek just nodded as he entered Stiles' room and approached the bed. Stiles turned to face him arms stretched out. The Alpha smiled down at him as he leaned over hugging the boy, "Night Stiles," he whispered softly.

Stiles let out a yawn as he hugged Derek back. "Night Derek."

"Sleep now okay," Derek ordered softly, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Stiles nodded, "Kay."

Derek ran a hand through Stiles' hair as he stood up. He made sure Stiles was covered before making his way out of the room. Derek had made it to the door when Stiles was calling out to him again. "Derek," Stiles called out quietly.

Derek turned his head and glanced back at the little boy, "Yeah Stiles?" he responded.

"I love you."

The Alpha's breathing hitched in his throat, his heart stopping for a split second. Derek turned around and fully focused his attention on the four year old. Stiles was looking at him with sleepy eyes waiting for a response. The words rang in Derek's head as he thought of a response. How do you respond to that? The Alpha sighed, his brain buzzing as his heart hammered in his chest.

Derek wasn't used to someone else caring for him so much. He knew the pack cared about him, it was evident with the moment that happened downstairs, but this, this was different. It was different coming from a child, a four year old who probably didn't even understand the concept of the what the word meant. Yet when he said it, the way Stiles had said it, it was just, it was adorable and the four year old meant it. He didn't mean it in a I love you, love you kind of way Derek was sure.

The four year old said it in a way that meant, you're my friend Derek. I care about you. Derek sighed as he approached the bed once more. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you too buddy, now go to sleep."

"Kay, night Der."

"Good night Stiles," Derek whispered softly as he made his way out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Once he was out in the hallway the lycan looked up to the ceiling, eyes darkening, not in anger, but in confusion as the Alpha began to get lost in his thoughts. He crossed the hallway and into the guest bed room. Derek shut the door and shed down to his boxers as he dove under the covers of the bed. Derek sighed as his eyes drifted shut, not noticing the shadowed figure that stood outside of his bedroom window.


	6. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over from my other account.  
> But this is a bit more, edited in some places.

_Stiles ran up the stairs and bolted in the guest room that Derek was staying in. The four year old stopped in his tracks when he saw that the Alpha was placing his clothes into a duffle bag. Derek glanced over at him then back to his bag and continued placing his clothes inside. Stiles stepped forward, "Derek?" he called out._

" _What?" Derek answered tone hard._

_Stiles whimpered as he took another step forward. "Where-where you going?"_

_Derek turned to the little boy for a moment. "I'm leaving."_

" _No," Stiles protested "Derek, don't go!"_

_The Alpha ignored him as he zipped up the duffle bag. "Bye Stiles," he said coldly as he brushed passed the four year old._

" _Derek!" Stiles cried as he ran after the werewolf, "Derek! NO!"_

_The Alpha turned to face him. "Stiles," he growled eyes flashing red, "Stay!"_

_Stiles whimpered as he took a step back, "Der?"_

" _Don't!" Derek ground out, "I'm not staying here anymore, I've had it with you Stiles."_

" _Derek!"_

Stiles sat up from his spot on the bed eyes scanning around the room frantically. He quickly scrambled out of bed and crossed his room towards the door. Grasping the door knob, Stiles gently opened the door slowly as he exited his room. Once he stepped out he quickly ran down the hallway towards Derek's room. Stiles opened the door slowly and stood in the etnry way. "Derek?" he whispered as he took a cautios step forward.

The Alpha wolf lay passed out on the bed. Derek lay on his stomach, he rested his head one arm the other arm was parallel with his side. Stiles licked his lips, heart beating fast as he approached the bed. He reached over poking at the Alpha's side. "Derek," he whispered. Derek shifted a bit. "DEREK!" Stiles cried out.

Derek's eyes snapped open as sat up quickly. His ears perked up as his eyes scanned the room, his heart beating in chest. He looked down when he noticed the other heart beat and the four year old's scent. "Stiles?"

"Derek," Stiles whimpered as he stretched his arms up, "I stay with you, please?"

The Alpha shook his head, "Nope you're going back to your room," he said softly as he swung his legs over to the side

"No," Stiles protested as he stepped back when Derek reached for him. "No, Derek."

The Alpha sighed, "Stiles, we're not doing this right now."

"I don't want you to go!" Stiles wailed as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Derek sighed again as he stood up and began walking towards the dresser. Stiles' eyes widened chased after the Alpha wolf hands reaching up grasping the fabric of Derek's boxers. "No! Don't go!" he whimpered, "don't leave me."

"Oh Stiles," Derek soothed, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to get a shirt."

"No, no, no," Stiles cried out.

Derek bent down and scooped Stiles into his arms. He continued to next few steps towards his dresser. He sat Stiles on top and opened the second drawer and slipped on a t-shirt. He then opened the third drawer and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts. "Okay," he breathed, "let's get you back to bed."

"I stay here?" Stiles asked.

"No Stiles, I'm going to put you back to bed in your room."

Stiles tensed as he shook his head. "I stay here."

"No, you're not staying here."

The four year old eyes darkened."You're not listening to me!" he cried out.

The Alpha growled. "You're not listening," he ground out. "You're going to sleep in your room got it."

Derek took the four year old in his arms as he crossed the hallway into Stiles' room. "NO!" Stiles cried as he pounded on Derek's chest, "NO!"

"Stiles!" Derek barked, "ENOUGH!"

"I don't like you anymore!" Stiles cried.

Derek bristled. "Fine," he growled, "then I don't like you too."

 Derek's heart seized in his chest when he realized what he told the little boy. Stiles froze in his arms and Derek felt the little boy's heart stop for a moment, his body shaking. The four year old let out a whimper as tears started falling from his eyes. The boy's breathing started coming in fast. "I-I sor-sorry," he gasped out.

"Stiles," Derek whispered as he tried to separate the boy from his neck.

Stiles shook his head and gripped at Derek's shirt, he let out a whine. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Derek soothed.

"Bad dream you left," Stiles mumbled.

Derek licked at his lips as he processed what the four year old said. If he put and two together, Stiles must've had a nightmare about him leaving, had to be it because the four year old kept on telling him to not leave. The Alpha wolf turned around and made his way back to his room he shut the door with his foot. "Okay, Stiles okay," he soothed.

The boy let out a low whine, his body shaking as he tightened his hold on Derek. Derek kissed him on the side of the head as he began walking around his room slowly. His hand rubbing circles on Stiles' back as he rocked the little boy back to sleep. "Shh," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere Stiles."

"I-I so-sorry Der," Stiles stuttered, "I no mean it, I sorry, I no hate you."

Derek's grip on Stiles tightened, "I didn't mean it too buddy okay."

"Please Der," Stiles whimpered, "I stay here."

"Yeah, you can stay here," Derek answered.

Stiles took in a shaky breath. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too," the Alpha whispered.

The Alpha wolf placed Stiles on one side of the bed covering the little boy up. He then got in lying next tand watched for a few minutes as Stiles tossed and turned before resting on his stomach head resting on both arms. Slowly but surely the four year old drifted off into slumber. Derek sighed as he turned so he lay on his back. He threw one arm over his head the other he rested on his stomach and he too fell back asleep.

 

 

 

The Sheriff awoke the next morning confused as to why he's son's bedroom door was open. He approached the bedroom and peeked in and the first thing he noticed as that his son was not in bed. John panicked for a moment but it settled as he eyed Derek's bedroom door. John crossed over to Derek's room slowly opening the door. He smiled at the site before him. Derek was still on his back one arm over his face but the other was around his son. The four year old was pressed against Derek's side. Stiles was sucking on his thumb and his other hand gripping the lycan's shirt. Both by the looks of it were far from waking up. John quietly stepped in and approached the bed. He reached a hand out and ran it through his son's hair. Derek shifted a bit and tensed, the hand arm that was draped over his face shot out and Derek's hand was gripping the Sheriff's wrist. "Derek," John breathed, "relax."

The Alpha's eyes snapped open. "Sorry John," he breathed as he released his grip.

"Hey, at least I know you won't let anyone take him," John smiled.

Derek nodded, "I would never," he admitted.

"I'm heading out to work so I'll see you guys later tonight okay."

"Alright, later John."

"Bye Derek."

Derek sighed as he eyes slowly closed again he heard the Sheriff exit the house and the cruiser pull out of the driveway before he passed into slumber. He awoke several minutes later when he felt the bed shift. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. Derek turned to face the four year old, "Hey," he greeted softly, "are you feeling better?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

Derek reached over running his hand through the boy's hair, "Good."

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

Stiles looked down and stared into Derek's eyes, "You not leaving?"

"No, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere okay."

"Stay here with me?"

The Alpha's heart ached in his chest when Stiles stopped talking. The four year old had brought his left thumb into his mouth and began sucking on it. "Where'd this come from?" Derek asked softly, "can you tell me about your dream?"

"You left," Stiles whispered."

Derek reached over bringing the boy into his lap. "Hey, I am not leaving okay."

"Promise?"

The Alpha nodded. "I promise."

Stiles stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Derek smiled, "Yes, pinky promise."

The four year old took in a shaky breathe, "My mommy gone Derek."

The lycan felt his heart stopped. He inhaled sharply, "Stiles, we told you mommy's on a trip."

"No," Stiles said as he shook his head, "she gone."

Derek threw himself down back onto the bed, his eye staring at the ceiling. Stiles continued to sit on his lap. A million thoughts began to race through his head. How did Stiles know that his mom was gone? The little boy turned to look at him, his brown eyes staring into Derek's green ones. The little boys eyes flashed with a grin. A grin that Derek swore he saw in teen Stiles. Stiles had to be getting back to some sort of normality. If he knew his mom was gone, there had to be other things that he knew.

"Der? Can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Yeah," Derek answered, "let's go eat."

It was about 2:30 ish when Derek felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness on the couch. Stiles was wide awake a few feet away playing with legos. The Alpha was seriously considering on calling Allison and Lydia up. He really needed a break or rather a nap. "Stiles," Derek called out.

"Yeah?"

"Want to hang out with Allison and Lydia?"

"You come with us?"

Derek groaned as he rolled over onto his side and faced the four year old, "No, just you and them."

"But-but you say you not leaving!" Stiles cried out.

"I'm not Stiles, I'm just, buddy, I'm tired I need a break."

Stiles shook his head. "No, I-I-"

Derek sighed as he sat up from the couch. "Stiles," he said, "come here please." Stiles nodded as he walked over towards the lycan. Derek took hold of the boy by the arms and pulled him close. "Look at me Stiles," he said firmly.

The four year old looked up into Derek's eyes, "Okay."

"I swear, I will be here when you get back, but I really need a break."

"Allison and Lydia nice? Right?"

"Yes," Derek answered, "they are, they will take very good care of you."

"And and you be here when I get back?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, I promise you, I will be here when you get back."

 

 

Stiles watched as Lydia placed his booster seat into her car. He focused his attention on Allison who was talking to the Alpha Wolf. "Alright Stiles, are you ready to go?" Lydia asked as she turned to the four year old.

"Derek! I want a hug," Stiles cried out.

The Alpha nodded as walked towards the boy and hugged him tight, "You listen to the girls alright," he said to him.

Stiles nodded, "I will Derek."

"No hitting them you hear me," Derek said firmly.

"Okay Derek."

"Okay you have fun."

Allison hoisted the boy into the car and buckled him in. Lydia was already in the car. They waved by to the Alpha who watched as the car pulled out of the drive way. Lydia turned to Allison, "So if he throws a fit, we need to remain calm?"

"Yes, but Derek doesn't think he will."

Lydia nodded, "I'm sure he won't," she turned to face the four year old, "you like us better than the boys huh?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes."

Lydia laughed, it was an honest answer. Stiles sighed as he placed his hands in his lap, "You take care me right?"

"Course we will," Allison said.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah," Lydia answered, "we will."

"I'll be good I promise," Stiles whispered, "I try not to be angry."

Stiles grinned as he walked between the two girls. He was now sporting a batman hat and a pair of light up shoes. "Thanks," he said to Allison as a hand reached up to touch his hat.

"You're welcome Stiles."

Lydia turned to the boy. "Oh what about me? I bought you the cool shoes."

Stiles hugged the girl's leg, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Stiles sighed as began to hop alongside of the pair. "Can I get something for Derek?"

"What you have in mind?"

The four year old reached up and gripped Lydia's wrist, "A wolf key chain."

Lydia stopped walking. "Any particular reason you want to get a wolf keychain?"

The four year old shrugged, "Cause wolves are cool."

Allison turned to Lydia, "Think he knows?" she mouthed.

The other girl shrugged, "Stiles?" she said kneeling down to face him, "is there any other reason?"

Stiles sighed, "I-I uhh Derek a werewolf, like you?"

Lydia looked up at Allison. "He knows."

 

 

Stiles grinned as he ran into Derek's arms. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," Derek smiled.

Lydia walked in after the four year old. "We need to talk, now."

Derek's eyes darkened. "Are you really going to-"

"He knows about werewolves," Allison interrupted.

"Call the boys," Derek commanded.

 


	7. Conversations and Meltdowns

Stiles ran towards the front door and pulled it open. “Scott!” he grinned.

Scott smiled down at his friend. “Hey buddy.”

Stiles stepped back so his friend could enter the house. Scott shut the door and locked as he eyed the four year old. The preschooler grinned up at him, his arms up. Scott got the point and scooped the little boy into his arms and Stiles who was still wearing his hat leaned back and pointed at it saying, “Look what Allison got me!”

Scott smiled. “Nice I like it.”

The four year old grinned. “It’s Batman!”

“Yeah I know.”

“Batman is awesome.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah he is.”

Stiles licked at his lips. “I Batman this time not you, you always Batman and I always Robin.”

The Beta’s breathing stopped. He eyed the four year old who simply grinned. Stiles wigged out of Scott’s grasps and landed on the floor with a thud. The little boy quickly ran off into the direction of the family room. Scott managed to shake off his stupor and he quickly followed the preschooler. “Derek!” he yelled, voice holding a panicked tone.

“If it’s about Stiles,” Derek called out, “we know.”

Scott entered the living room to find everyone else already seated on the couches. “He’s starting to remember things.”

Derek nodded. “I know, he knows that we’re werewolves.”

Stiles nodded. “Pack right?”

The Alpha wolf nodded. “Yes, Stiles, that’s right.”

“But-how-I mean…well he’s still got the mind of a four year old,” Scott hissed as he threw himself onto the couch.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, we know. He’s still very much of a four year old, but he’s getting, it’s hard to explain.”

Derek sighed. “It’s like he’s slowly starting to return back to his normal teen self because he’s remembering things but at the same time he’s got the mindset of a four year old.”

Danny sighed. “It’s complicated. And it must be confusing, to know these things but at the same time not know them or comprehend them.”

“How do you know he doesn’t comprehend it?” Scott asked.

Jackson sighed. “We tried asking him to explain werewolves and he just shrugged and said, he just knows we’re werewolves and that’s it.”

Scott looked at his best friend. “Does the John know yet?”

“No,” Derek answered, “he doesn’t.”  

Allison who was silent finally spoke up. “This could also be why he likes being around us now, remember before how he wanted nothing to do with us.”

“Yeah but he’s still iffy about that,” Derek groaned, “I had to like not beg him, but I had to do a lot of coaxing to make go with Allison and Lydia today.”

“It’s too cute,” Lydia laughed, “how attached he is too you.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled.

“You secretly like it,” Danny teased

“He talked about you a lot when we were out,” Allison said, “he just went on and on.”

Lydia laughed. “Oh yeah, Derek this, Derek that, ” she said, tone child-like.

Jackson grinned. “Derek is mine,” he said mimicking what the four year old had told him several days ago.

“Oh yeah, he said something like that,” Allison said.

“Derek sleeps with no shirt and pants,” Lydia laughed, “that was the first thing he told us.”

 The Alpha glared. “Derek’s got a cool tattoo!” Stiles yelled, “I want one!”

Scott laughed, “Not yet Stiles, when your older maybe.”

The four year old licked at his lips, “Der?”

The Alpha smiled at the four year old, “Maybe, I’ll think about it.”

Stiles nodded as he turned his attention back to his legos. Derek sighed as silence fell over them. The only sounds that were heard was their breathing and Stiles’ legos as he shuffled through the box. Somehow all the adults managed to fall asleep leaving Stiles the only one awake. Stiles sighed as he eyed the sleeping pack. Derek was passed out in the arm chair, Scott and Allison on one couch and Jackson and Lydia on the other. Danny was laying on the floor on his back near the arm chair. Stiles walked over and climbed on top of the arm chair. The sudden movement jolted Derek awake. “What?” he asked in confusion.

Stiles simply cuddled into the Alpha’s chest and seconds later he passed out into slumber. The Alpha smiled as placed one hand to rest on top of Stiles’ back, the boy’s gentle breathing causing him to slip back into slumber.

The Sheriff came home an hour later to find the pack still sleeping. He smiled as he made his way into the kitchen as he walked he shuffled through the mail but his walk was cut short. John stopped in the entry way when he found a small envelope with Derek’s name on it. “Derek!” he yelled. “Get in here now!”

Derek’s eyes snapped opened as he jumped up from the couch. The Alpha forgetting that Stiles was in his lap caused the little boy to fall onto to the floor, the action causing the four year old to wake up. Derek winced as he bent down and swooped the little boy into his arms again. “Sorry buddy,” Derek rushed out as he made his way into the kitchen.

The pack members followed as well, all being woken by the noise. The Sheriff flashed the envelope to the Alpha when he entered the kitchen. Derek tensed as he took the envelope from the Sheriff. He eyed his pack members as he fingered the envelope. He placed Stiles onto the counter as everyone crowded around the granite. Derek opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

_Derek Hale,_

_Well, you’ve been doing a fine job at handling Stiles. Very nice, I’m shocked you’ve gotten so far without flipping out on him. As you can see, he has regained some of his memory, seeing as he knows that his mom is gone and is aware that you guys are werewolves. You’ll see in due time, why I’ve restored some of his memory, don’t worry I haven’t restored all of it. So for now keep up the good work. Yes, I know I did say I would turn him back once you’ve learned your lesson. Trust me you have. But there’s one more._

Derek groaned as he slammed the note down onto the counter. “Well that explains why he knows some things,” he mumbled.

“Der,” Stiles whispered, “don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Derek breathed, “why don’t you go off and play.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay.”

Derek waited till the little boy was out of site. Once he was sure he was gone Derek slammed his fist down onto the counter and let out an angry growl. Everyone back away shocked as sobs wracked the Alpha’s body. Derek raised a fist again and slammed it back down onto the counter. Stiles was running back into the kitchen when heard the second slam. “Derek!” he cried out as he approached the Alpha, “Derek, don’t cry!”

Danny grabbed Stiles before the four year old could reach the Alpha, “Hey,” he breathed, “easy buddy, give him a minute.”

“NO!” Stiles cried out as he squirmed in the goalie’s grasps, “Danny, let go!”

The Sheriff approached them. “Stiles,” he said gently, “calm down son.”

“Daddy!” Stiles cried, “help him he upset!”

John extended his arms and Stiles threw himself into the Sheriff’s embrace. Stiles let out a low whine as he reached out towards the Alpha, “Derek,” he whispered, “easy Derek.”

Derek took in a shaky breath, body shaking as he tried to compose himself. Stiles squirmed again, “Guys,” he whimpered, “you ‘pose to help you pack.”

Scott’s eyes widened as he turned his attention to the four year old. He felt his heart seize in his chest as the boy’s brown eyes flashed. For second Scott thought he saw his best friend in them. Well, the four year old was his best friend, but that flash reminded him of teen Stiles. Stiles whined again, “Guys!” he yelled again frustrated as he banged his fists against the Sheriff’s back, “do something!”

This propelled Jackson into action as he made his way towards the Alpha wolf. Derek didn’t acknowledge the Beta. Derek flinched when Jackson placed a hand on his shoulder. “Derek,” Jackson said softly, “hey man what’s wrong?”

“What if I never figure it out,” Derek breathed as he let a shaky breathe, “the note said there’s one more thing!”

Jackson took a step back as Derek slammed his fist down on the counter again, “What more is there!” he roared.

Scott was stepping forward this time, “Derek,” he breathed, “you’ll get it, or did the conversation we had that night we had that hugging session totally disappear from your mind?”

Derek shook his head, “No, no it didn’t.”

Danny was now stepping forward, “You’re doing something right man, he’s going back to himself and we just got to figure out this last thing.”

Derek nodded. “Derek,” Stiles whined as he reached for the wolf again.

Derek took in a sharp breath as he turned his attention to the four year old. He extended his arms gesturing to the sheriff to hand him over. John threw Derek an apprehensive look but caved as he transferred the four year old to the Alpha. Stiles was hugging Derek tightly once he was in the dark haired man’s arms. Derek reached up and ran a hand down Stiles’ back as he walked out of the kitchen, “I’m okay,” he whispered to the preschooler.

Stiles let out a shaky sigh a hand reaching up to grip Derek’s hair, “Easy Der,” he whispered.

“I know,” Derek whispered back, “I’m calm buddy.”

“Don’t cry,” he whispered, “you Derek, the Alpha, you never cry.”

Derek managed a smile, “Yeah?” he said softly

Stiles nodded, “Yeah.”

The Alpha sighed heavily, “You’re right,” he mumbled, “I’m the big bad Alpha huh?”

The four year old shook his head, “No,” he whispered, “not bad, good, just, you no cry.”

“Well things change, I was crying cause I was upset.”

Stiles let out a whine again as he buried his face into Derek’s neck, “No be upset, I here, I take care you.”

Derek sighed, “I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he thumped Derek on the back of the head, “Silly, we take care of each other, pack Der.”

The Alpha sigh, “Yeah,” he breathed, “that’s what packs do.”

The four year old nodded, “Yea, we take care you too.”

Derek’s heart stopped as he realized what the four year old was saying. Teen Stiles had to be talking too. He never allowed the pack to get that close to calm him down and this time he allowed them too. Had to be one of the lessons they had to learn. Well he had to learn. Derek smiled as he placed a kiss onto the side of Stiles’ head, “Thanks Stiles.”

“Welcome.”

“You’re smart did you know that?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes I did.”

Derek laughed. “Humble too huh.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed as pulled back and looked into the Alpha’s eyes, “Der?”

“Yeah?”

Stiles was leaning forward again hugging him. “Love you.”

The Alpha hugged the four year old tightly. “Love you too.”

 


	8. Mishaps and Recalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over from my other account.  
> But this is a bit more, edited in some places.

Stiles approached Derek slowly. The Alpha was in the kitchen putting dishes away and cleaning up the counter. Derek's hand twitched a bit as he closed the cabinet, he could hear the four year olds footsteps. Stiles was walking slow, cautious, with a gait. He did something and if Derek put his money on it the thing he did, it was not good. "Stiles," Derek said, a warning tone in his voice.

The four year old gulped. "Yeah?"

"Please tell me why I'm not going to like what I'm going to see when I turn around."

Stiles sighed. "I-I…"

Derek turned around and he silently groaned as he shut his eyes. He brought a hand up and ran it over his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stiles," he groaned.

"I sorry!" Stiles cried.

"Oh Stiles."

The Alpha opened his eyes again and took in what was before him. Stiles was holding a pair of scissors in his right hand and in his left hand he was holding a handful of his hair. The four year old looked down catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he bit at it. "Stiles?" Derek said. "Why, why did you cut your hair?"

"I-I…I don't know." Stiles whispered.

Derek threw his eyes to the heaven. "Thank you," he muttered, "whoever you are, cloaked figure who's out to kill me thank you!"

Stiles took another step, closer to the Alpha. "I-I..don't be mad."

Derek sighed. "Come on," he whispered as he extended his arms, "we have to fix it."

"NO!" Stiles cried as he backed away. "No..no haircut."

"Stiles," Derek glared, "you just cut your own hair, there is no difference."

Stiles shook his head. "No! No want to use the one-the one that.." Stiles trailed off as he stomped his foot, "not the one that makes noise."

Derek crossed his arms. "Well how do you suppose we fix it?"

"Leave alone!" Stiles yelled.

"Genim Stiles Stilinski," Derek growled, "I am the boss and what I say goes, you hear me?"

Stiles inhaled sharply and shook his head. Derek took a step forward, "Do you need to take a break?"

"No! No break!" Stiles screamed, "no break, no haircut!"

Derek sighed as he took another step. Stiles shook his head and took another step back. Derek glared as he ran forward gripping Stiles at the waist. Stiles let out a loud, blood curling scream. The items in his hands dropped to the floor as he kicked and flailed in Derek's arms. "NO!" he wailed, "I don't want to sit!"

"Too bad," Derek ground out, "you are."

Derek pulled out one of the kitchen chairs. The Alpha knew he was approaching this different than what he read about on the websites. He was calm but he was not talking it through to the boy. This wasn't any old tantrum, this Derek saw, this was different. Stiles wasn't having a meltdown, he was just being plain out defiant. Good ole Stiles.

"I. Hate. You!" Stiles shouted puncatating each word as Derek placed him in a chair.

Derek sighed. His heart ached at the four year old's words, but Stiles didn't mean it. He was just angry. "Well," Derek breathed, "that's too bad." 

Derek stood up and made his way back to the counter. "When you're ready," he told the boy, "when you're nice and calm I'm ready to talk this through with you."

Stiles bit at his lip as slammed his fists into his thighs. Derek continued cleaning the kitchen for about five minutes. Stiles had calmed down a bit. By then the little boy was now staring into his lap, little hands reaching up to rub at his eyes. "Are you ready to talk?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

The Alpha walked over and knelt in front of the four year old. He used a finger to tilt Stiles' head up so they were looking at each other. Stiles in took a shaky breathe. "What's the problem?" Derek asked.

"No haircut," Stiles whispered as he shook his head.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's the problem."

Stiles reached up and gripped his brunette locks. "I like my hair," he whispered. "I-I…did bad thing."

The Alpha sighed. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Really?"

Stiles nodded. "Stiles," Derek whispered, "talk to me."

The four year old bit at his lip as he reached out and touched Derek's cheek, the boy's brown eyes flashed for a split second. Derek's breathing hitched, heart skipping a bit. Stiles took in a shaky breath and Derek was standing up. Stiles looked up at him, brown eyes flashing with hurt and Derek swore that it was teen Stiles staring at him. The Alpha took in a shaky breathe as his heart thudded loudly in his chest. "I think you need to spend some time with the guys," Derek breathed.

Stiles shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Derek nodded. "Yes," he said, "I'll have them take you to the park."

"Don't want to Der."

"I need, I need a moment okay Stiles."

Stiles nodded, a whimper escaping his lips as he answered with a soft. "Okay."

"Not mad at you okay," Derek assured the four year old, "not going anywhere either, I just, I need a moment."

"Okay Derek."

The Alpha took in deep ragged breathe as he stood in the shower. The hot water cascaded down his body as he calmed down from his running high. Derek tried desperately not think about the moment that happened when he had asked Stiles about the hair cut incident. Instead he shut his eyes as a different memory flashed in his mind.

" _Derek," Stiles whispered as he took a seat next to Derek on the log._

_Derek nodded in acknowledgement. "What is it Stiles?"_

" _I-I need to talk to you," Stiles whispered._

" _I'm listening."_

" _I-I…"_

_Derek turned to face him, head cocked to side. Stiles was a nervous ball of energy. Derek felt like he was choking on the anxiety and nervousness that Stiles was emitting. Derek licked at his lips as he reached over and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder."Hey man?" he said softly, "calm down."_

_Stiles nodded. "Sorry," he breathed, "I just..I'm well I'm freaking out a bit."_

" _You can tell me you know."_

" _Okay."_

" _Go on."_

" _Derek, I love you."_

_Derek raised an eyebrow. "I love you too Stiles."_

_Stiles shook his head. "No, I'm in love with you."_

Derek bit at his lip as he slammed a fist against the wall of the shower. He hadn't answered Stiles he simply got up and walked away. He knew that he handled the situation wrong, Stiles was upset Derek could feel it as he walked away. The Alpha let out an aguish howl as he pounded the tiled wall. He loved him too but he just, he couldn't do it, it was too risky. After Stiles' admission he began distancing himself from the quirky teen and went as far as being a total jerk to him.

" _Derek," Stiles whimpered as he approached the Alpha, "talk to me?"_

" _No," Derek growled, "there is nothing to talk about."_

_Stiles took in a shaky breath. "You-you, you owe me and answer to what I told you last week."_

" _There's nothing for me to tell, you love me what else is there_ _."_

" _I know," Stiles breathed, "but-"_

" _I don't feel the same way," Derek ground out, "leave it be now Stiles."_

_The brunette nodded, a whimper escaping his lips. He took in another shaky breathe, body shaking, "Derek?"_

" _What!"_

" _We have a training session later right?"_

_Derek nodded._

" _I'll…I'll be back later then."_

_The Alpha nodded again, "Go ahead, I don't care."_

The Alpha shut the shower off and he stood there for a moment. His eyes flashed red again as he recalled the moment that had happened hours ago. The moment shook Derek took the core. When he looked into the four year olds eyes, Derek didn't see the happy preschooler who he'd been getting to know the past few days. He saw teen Stiles. He saw the Stiles that had admitted his feelings to him, that was reaching out to him. The Alpha pulled back the curtain roughly and made quick work of getting dressed. He sighed as threw himself face down onto the bed. It was late in the afternoon and he was hoping to take a nap before Stiles returned from his outing with the guys. He was also hoping that by the time Stiles came back he'd have that incident far from his mind. The Alpha's eyes had slowly began to drift shut when his cell phone went off. He let out a frustrated groan as he reached over and answered it, "Derek Hale," he mumbled.

Derek was sitting up now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!"

"Well we.."

Derek didn't give Scott a chance to finish. "NO! There is no excuse!" he roared as he pushed himself up from the bed, "You lost him!"

Scott sighed/ "Derek-"

The Alpha's eyes darkened as it flashed red. "Don't you fucking DEREK me!"

"We were watching him-"

Derek rolled his eyes as he threw on his jacket, "You clearly weren't Scott!"

"Derek!"

"Where is Jackson and Danny?"

"Trying to track him.."

"You better find him before I get there Scott or so help me, I will rip your throat out with my teeth!" Derek roared.

"Dude, you're-"

"I am not overreacting!" Derek yelled as he stuffed his keys into his pocket and ran down the stairs. "This is STILES! He is not seventeen he is FOUR!"

Scott nodded pointless because Derek couldn't see. Exhaling loudly he said, "I'm aware of that!"

"Well! Now you see why I'm panicking!" Derek barked, "are you an idiot! He's four freaking years old!".

"Yeah," Scott said, noding once again, "Yeah, alright." 

"Then do something!" Derek ordered, "go look for him!"

"Gotcha!"

"NOW SCOTT!"

Derek didn't give the beta a chance to answer as he slammed on the end call button and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He flew out the front door and locked it before he threw himself into this Camaro and speed off to the park. The whole entire time Derek's heart raced as his hand gripped at the wheel and gear shift of his car. He arrived at the park ten minutes later as he parked it roughly next to Scott's car. He jerked the door open, eyes scanning the playground. He felt panic surge through him again, "Stiles!" he yelled.

"Derek!"

The Alpha turned his attention to where the voice was coming from. Stiles was walking with someone and he was holding their hand. Derek breathed a sigh of relief as he began walking towards them. Stiles let go of the hand he was holding and ran towards the Alpha. Derek was kneeling down and catching the boy and hugging him tight. "Stiles," he breathed.

"I-I lost," he mumbled.

"I know that," Derek whispered. "Scott called me."

Stiles pulled back and pointed the figure. "She help me."

Derek nodded towards the person. "Hi."

The person, Derek took note was an elderly woman, "You must be Derek," she said with a smile

"Yes," Derek breathed, "I am."

"He talked a lot about you," the lady said.

Derek raised an eye brow and turned towards the boy. He then looked towards the lady. "Nice things I hope."

"Oh yes of course, ranted and raved about how you were a good person."

The Alpha's heart swelled in chest. "Oh good," he said noding, "Yes, alright." 

"Well, I better get going, you boys have a nice day."

Derek nodded, "Yes you too and thank you, thank you for returning him to me."

"Oh you're very welcome," she said as turned towards Stiles, "you make sure you listen to your friend you okay."

"I will," Stiles grinned.

Derek watched as the lady walked away. He then turned his attention to the preschooler, "Where are the guys?"

Stiles bit at his lip as he looked down at the ground. "I-I lost them."

"And why did that happen?"

Stiles sighed, "I-I don't know," the boy breathed, "I saw-I saw something cool and-and I go look at it and I lost, I got lost."

"Don't you ever to that again," Derek reprimanded, "you hear me Stiles."

"I'm sorry Der."

"Come on," Derek said as he stood up, "let's go find the others."

Stiles merely nodded as walked alongside the Alpha wolf. Derek noticed quickly that sadness that was emitting from the four year old.. He looked down and saw that Stiles was fisting at his shirt and pulling at the cotton material. "Hey," Derek breathed as he stopped walking, "Stiles, what's wrong."

"Sorry Der," Stiles breathed, "I so sorry."

Derek sighed as he picked the boy up and held him close, "I'm not mad," he said softly. "Just scared, I thought I lost you Stiles."

"Sorry," the four year old apologized again.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Okay."

Derek held the four year old tight as he made quick work of finding his pack members. The Alpha's eyes darkened, a growl reverberating from his chest when he spotted the trio near the duck pond. Stiles tensed in his arms, "Derek," he mumbled, "easy Derek," the boy soothed as he ran his hands through Derek's hair.

Derek nodded as he approached the three Betas. "Guys!" he barked. "Looking for someone?"

All three of them turned their attention to their Alpha. "STILES!" they all cried out.

Stiles grinned as he turned to face them. "Lookie who I found!" he cried out.

"Yes," Derek answered, "now does someone want to tell me, how all three of you lost a four year old, mind you, there are three of you THREE," he roared, "and your all werewolves," he added silently in a harsh whisper.

"Well we took our eye off of him for one minute," Scott whispered.

Derek groaned. "I told you didn't I, I told you to watch him!"

"Not their fault Der," Stiles whispered

The Alpha sighed as he turned his attention to the four year old. Stiles looked into the Alpha's green eyes, he reached a hand up to Derek's check, "Der," he whispered, "calm down."

Derek nodded. "Kay," Stiles whispered, "easy Der."

The Alpha nodded again. "I know Stiles, I know."

"Not their fault," Stiles sighed, "you need to learn to listen."

Derek bit at his lip as he glanced at his pack members. All three Betas, Derek took note, looked wrecked and he now noticed that they were feeling very guilty. Derek sighed, "Sorry guys," he apologized, "I just, I lost my head there for a minute."

Stiles' eyes widened, "No!" he cried as reached up and grasped Derek's head between his hands, little hands grasping the Alpha's cheeks.

Derek laughed. "Expression Stiles," he teased, "you were always good at those."

Danny sighed, "Derek, "he said softly, "we really are sorry."

"I know," Derek sighed, "I know, I can tell remember."

"He just, one minute he's there and the next minute he's not and just, I don't know how you do it," Jackson rambled.

"Ground rules," Derek stated, "but well you know him, sometimes it goes in one ear and out the other."

"We're cool right?" Scott asked quietly.

Derek took in a sharp breath and looked at the boy in his arms, "Yeah," he said, "yeah, we're cool and all the matters is that he's safe."

The Alpha turned to Stiles, "And you," he said, "we need to talk, you and I."

Stiles made a face as he hid his face in Derek's neck, "But I love you so much."

Scott laughed as Derek melted at the words, "Oh my god!" he yelled, "he's got you wrapped around his finger."

Derek scowled. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Danny grinned. Stiles was lifting his head from Derek's neck, brown eyes dancing with mischief. "Hey Stiles," he said to the four year old, "Derek's your favorite huh?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed as he buried his face into Derek's neck again, "he my best friend."

Scott whined as his heart skipped a bit, "Stiles, what about me? I thought you were my best friend?"

Stiles nodded, "I am, I can has two, sides Derek is different?"

Jackson looked at the preschooler, eye brows raised, "How?"

Stiles sighed, "He just is," he mumbled.

Derek bit at his lip as the Betas all looked at him. "Do you know what he's talking about?" Scott asked.

"No."

Lie.

Derek left it at that he turned around and began walking away, "I'm taking him home, I'll see you guys later," he called out.

"He lied to us, does he realize that?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure he did," Jackson answered.

Scott watched the pair as they walked away. Stiles was now talking very loudly to Derek and the Alpha was just nodding the whole entire time. "You know," he said, "I think I know why."


	9. Wolfing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over from my other account.  
> But this is a bit more, edited in some places.

**7:30**

Derek groaned when he felt movement on his bed. His eyes snapped opened when the movment continued. "Up Derek!" Stiles cried as he jumped up and down on the mattress.

"Stiles," Derek barked, "not now, Derek is still tired."

"But I'm not!"

"Well that's too bad," Derek growled as he buried his face into the pillow.

"I'm hungry Der."

Derek sighed as he sat up. He stretched and shook his body trying to wake up and chase the remanants of sleep away. "Of course you are," he yawned. "Let's disregard the fact that I'm not and I'm tired and I really just want to go back to sleep."

Stiles licked at his lips. He grinned at the Alpha Wolf, "Personal problem," he said, followed by a cheesy smile. 

The Alpha rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up. "Alright, alright, let me get dressed."

**9:00 A.M**

It had been about an hour and a half since he had gotten up and Stiles was dead set in making his life a living hell. Derek was sure of it. Stiles was nothing but a whirlwind of emotions all morning. 

"I don't want a haircut!" Stiles yelled, "I told you already!"

"Yes, you did but your hair is still a disaster it needs to be fixed."

"Don't want too."

"Well," Derek sighed, "it's not a choice!"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT CHOICE!" Stiles yelled as thrashed about in the chair.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.  He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Well I'm sorry bud."

"I-I you," Stiles huffed as he stood up and picked the chair up and chucked it to the side. "Stupid!"

"Hey!" Derek yelled, voice booming, "you do not say that, you hear me Stiles."

Stiles let out a scream as he stomped his foot and kicked at the wooden chair, "Stupid idiot" he screamed.

**11:00**

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, "Why the hell is the dining table covered in marker!"

"I don't know," Stiles answered.

Derek rolled his eyes as he followed the four year old's voice. He found him in the family room building with legos. He raised an eye brow as he took a note of Stiles' appearance. Both arms were covered in marker and there were smudges of ink all over his face. "Let's go and clean up," he ordered.

"Don't want to," Stiles whined.

"It's not a choice Stiles," Derek sighed, "you can't go around covered in marker."

"Is a tattoo Derek," the four year whined when Derek was leading them into the kitchen.

"I see that," Derek said, "but we both agreed that if I were to buy you markers you are to only color on paper."

Stiles huffed as Derek took a wet rag to the four year olds arms. "Well I don't like that no more."

"Well, I don't like the fact that you aren't listening to me today," Derek ground out.

"I-I want to listen," Stiles mumbled.

Derek sighed. "Alright then start making good choices.

"Kay Derek."

Two hours passed and derek was sure, he was very sure that Stiles was out to get him. The four year old had to be out to get him. That and teen Stiles was somewhere in that four year old's mind and aiding in making his life a living hell becuase he wasn't doing his best to make good choices. He was doing the complete opposite and was being totally defiant.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled as he bounded up the stairs. "Stiles get over here right now!"

"NO!" Stiles yelled back from his bedroom.

Derek growled. This was not working at all, if anything he was now going backwards. He's lost his cooland had done nothing but scream and yell. But he always managed to bring himself back and calm Stiles down, but the four year old just wouldn't let up. What scared Derek was that one of those times where he was yelling at the preschooler he actually came close to hitting him "Stiles Stilinski!" Derek roared, "get over here right now!"

Stiles stood in the doorway of his room. "I-I not listening to you anymore!" he cried as he slammed the door.

Yeah, he lost it. Goodbye, composure and keeping cool out the fucking window. Derek inhaled sharply, one of his hands had formed a tight fist. The wolf inside him was growling, itching to come to the surface. The Alpha took in another deep breath but it came out shaky with a mixed grow that reverberated from his chest. He was losing control. He opened his eyes, both were a dark red. Growls and snarls were escaping him now and he felt his canines growing and his claws coming forth.

With the little self-control he had Derek turned around and bounded down the stairs. He threw open the back door just in time as he felt a rippling course through his body, clothes tearing as he now stood on the back porch of the Stilinski home, full Wolf.

The Alpha let out a low whine as he tilted his head back and let out a loud howl calling his pack members to him. Derek laid down resting his head on his paws as he listened carefully for the pack to come to him. He was also listening in on Stiles. The four year old was still in his room but he was shaking and crying. Derek sat up and let out another whine when he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat.

"Derek!" Scott yelled as he appeared in the backyard, his wolf features already gone, "what the-"

The wolf nodded in greeting then gestured to the house.

"He okay?" Scott asked as he approached the wolf carefully.

The wolf shook his head, ears drooping as he laid back down on his paws. Scott's eyes widened as he ran past the wolf and into the house. Scott ran up the stairs and threw open Stiles' bedroom door. Stiles jumped from his spot in the corner of his room as he eyed Scott carefully, fear in his brown eyes. "Stiles," Scott breathed, "Stiles come here buddy."

Stiles bit at his lip as he slowly stood up and walked towards Scott, once he was a few steps away he ran towards him. "Scott," he mumbled.

"Hey," Scott whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Derek," Stiles whimpered.

"Did he hurt you?" Scott asked alarmed as he looked at the four year old, eyes scanning over his body.

Stiles shook his head. "No, he not hurt me."

The Beta let out a sigh of relief when Stiles' heart stayed steady. "What's wrong?"

"He got mad and-and he growl lot," Stiles explained. "I hear a loud howl" at this Stiles was covering his ears, "it scare me Scott."

"Well, he's a werewolf remember?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes."

Scott smiled, "He just wolfed out buddy, that's all."

"Oh…"

Scott was now placing the four year old back down on the ground. The Beta knelled in front of him, gripping the preschooler's arms. "Did you do anything to make him mad?"

Stiles bit at his lip as he looked down to the ground. "I not listening to him," he whispered.

"Now why is that?" Scott asked softly. "Thought he was your best friend?"

"He is."

Scott tilted his head to the side, "Then why are you not listening to him?"

"I don't know," Stiles breathed.

"Are you-"

Scott didn't get to finish his question Danny was talking down the hall way towards them. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Derek didn't hurt him," Scott answered, "just scared him is all."

Stiles nodded, "I heard loud howl."

"How's Derek doing?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"Still wolfed out, he's still upset but more calm"

Stiles looked up at Scott a hand came out to grip his friend's wrist, "I see him?"

"I don't know," Scott answered, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?"

Scott looked over at Danny. The other teen raised an eye brow and shrugged as if to say, it's your call man. Scott bit at his lip as he looked down at his friend. "Okay."

"I'll warn Derek," Danny announced as he turned around.

 

Scott stood in the kitchen listening closely to Derek and the others argue outside. He had Stiles in his arms, the four year old hiding his face in Scott's chest.

"Derek!" Jackson barked. "Stop being stubborn."

Derek's eyes darkened as he let out a threatening growl.

Jackson threw his arms in the air, "Oh for the love that is almighty!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You're not helping."

"Sorry," Jackson whispered.

Danny sighed as he turned towards the Alpha Wolf. Derek was hiding, well attempting to hide behind the porch swing. He was dead set against Stiles coming outside and seeing him all wolfish. But his Betas kept on insisting. If a werewolf could throw a tantrum, well this what one looked like. "Derek," Danny sighed, "he's fine, you should just let him see you, besides it'll be good for him, so we can explain that when you get like this, you're fine and that there's nothing to be scared of."

Derek shook his head and let out a huff. He lifted a paw and slammed it down onto the wooden porch.

Jackson sighed, "Dude! That doesn't happen all the time! You lost control, it happens, but at least you knew you were going too and got out of there and signaled us for help.

He shook his head again, baring fangs.

"You're not going to hurt him!" Danny groaned. "You're calm now and you're just making yourself angry, in the words of Stiles, stop being a sour wolf."

Derek glared at him as he plopped himself back down to the ground. He let out a whine as he hid his face underneath his paws.

"I don't know why you won't change back," Jackson sighed.

"So, we're bringing him out," Danny pressed. "Okay."

Derek didn't get to continue because the back door was opening and Scott was outside holding the four year old in his arms. Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes. He squirmed in Scott's arms till the Beta got the point and let the four year old go. Stiles was slowly walking towards Derek one arm stretched out. "Der?" he asked.

Derek lifted his head up and slowly crawled towards the four year old. Stiles bit at his lip as he took another step, "Is me," he whispered, "Stiles."

The Alpha continued to make his way over and Stiles did as well. Stiles jumped a bit when his hand touched the tip of Derek's nose. Scott tensed when Derek opened his mouth but it passed when the Alpha licked at the four year olds palm. Stiles grinned, "Derek nice," he said happily.

The wolf grinned as he inched himself even closer to Stiles. Stiles let out a little whimper as he hugged the Alpha's head, "I sorry Der," he whispered, "I sorry I not being good listener."

The Alpha set lout a sound between a whine and a grunt. He opened his mouth catching Stiles' shirt between his teeth. Danny's eyes widened as he surged forward to pull Stiles back but Scott was stopping the goalie. "He's fine," Scott assured the goalie.

Danny took in a deep breathe but nodded as he stepped back. Stiles laughed as he tugged his shirt back, "No my shirt," he told the wolf.

Derek's eyes flashed with something. The Alpha was tugging at Stiles' shirt again. Stiles got the point. He turned towards the pack members, "Derek needs clothes," he told them, "Go Jackson."

Jackson scowled, "ME!"

Stiles nodded, "Yes."

"Why me!"

Stiles sighed as he turned to face the blonde, "Cause I say so and sides, Danny no need to go through that-that mean thing again."

Danny's eyes widened and Derek let out a chuckle. Jackson opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out as he closed it. Scott was crossing his arms. "Well you heard him," he said his head gesturing towards the door. "Go Jackson."

The blonde nodded as he bolted into the house and returned later. With a pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of boxers bundled up in the clothes. "I am never doing that again," he breathed, "I should not be rifling through our Alpha's clothes."

Stiles gripped the clothing in his hands as he handed it towards the Alpha wolf. Derek grasped the material in his mouth and then dropped it to the floor. He nodded towards them and lifted a paw out as he twirled it. "Turn round!" Stiles yelled as he turned his back, the others following suit.

Derek watched with an amused expression as he got dressed. He stretched for a few moments to get the kinks out of his body. He let out a content sigh and it was as if Stiles knew that Derek was back to his normal human self. The four year old was turning around and jumping in Derek's outstretched arms, "Hey buddy," Derek breathed.

Stiles grinned as he hugged the Alpha tightly. "You back," he whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm back."

"I'm sorry," the four year old mumbled.

"I'm sorry too," Derek said back, "The last thing I want to do Stiles is hurt you-" Derek paused as he took a deep breathe, "I don't want to hurt you again, I don't want to hurt you ever."


	10. I confess

Derek let a shaky sigh as he hugged Stiles tightly and turned around entered the Stilinski household. He silently gestured to the family room his eyes telling the guys "stay there, I'll be back." Jackson and Danny gave a hesitant nod as they found places on the couch. Scott however stood at the bottom of the stair case and watched as Derek climbed the steps silently. He waited till they were halfway up, "Derek?" he called up to the Alpha wolf.

"What?"

"If you need anything, just call," Scott said, "okay?"

Derek nodded as he continued walking up the stairs. Scott watched a few more seconds before he made his way to join the others. "I ready for my nap now," Stiles whispered.

"Okay buddy."

"I sorry Der, I sorry I being a bad boy."

Derek stopped walking once he reached the top. "You're not," he said gently, "You are not a bad boy."

Stiles nodded as gripped Derek's shirt tight. "I not listening to you," he breathed, "I wasn't listening."

"Why is that?" Derek asked softly.

"Cause.."

Derek walked a few feet and sat down, back resting against the wall. The walk to Stiles' room would have to wait. He gently pulled Stiles off of him, gripping Stiles' shoulders gently he situated the little boy so that they were looking at each other. Stiles bit at his lip and looked down, refusing to meet Derek's eyes. But Derek wasn't having it he lifted Stiles' head up, fingers under the preschoolers chin. "Because why?" he asked.

"My head," Stiles whispered as he reached up and grasped his hair, "it was confusing."

"How?"

Stiles bit as his lips as made a fist and hit his head, once, then twice, "Lots going on Der," he whispered as he placed his hands in front of him he clapped his hands together, "confusing," he whispered. He then spread them apart, fingers wiggling, "my brain confused."

"That all?"

"I mad you," Stiles whispered, "I mad you so I decide, I be bad listener."

"Did I do something wrong Stiles?"

Stiles nodded, "You hurt my feelings, you be mean to me."

"How?"

Stiles bit at his lip as he reached up and touched Derek's cheek. The Alpha froze again as he looked into the preschooler's eyes. The brown orbs stared back at him and flashed with hurt. Derek felt his heart stop. It wasn't the four year old that was looking at him, it was Stiles. It was Stiles the day Derek had told the teen that he didn't feel the same way. Derek let out a whimper as he hugged Stiles tightly, "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

The four year old's eyes flashed back and the preschooler was staring at Derek in shock. He threw himself forward, "Don't cry Derek," he whispered, "don't be sad."

Derek shook his head as he let out a sob. Scott was bounding up the stairs at this, Jackson and Danny trailing behind him. Derek's body was shaking as he cried into Stiles' hair, apologizing over and over again. Stiles' too, was crying as he tried to calm Derek down, soothing the Alpha how he usually did, with his little hands running over Derek's hair as he mumbled, "Easy Derek, easy."

"Guys," Scott breathed, "take Derek downstairs or something, I'm going to put Stiles down for a nap."

Scott bent down hands grasping at Stiles' waist as he pulled the four year old away. Stiles eye's widened when he felt himself being pried from Derek's arms. He let out an aguish cry as he reached out to the Alpha. "No!" he screamed, "no Derek!"

Derek was standing up at this, eyes flashing red when Stiles disappeared from his arms. Jackson and Danny flew forward taking hold of their Alpha, "Guys," he roared, the word coming out shaky, "let me go!"

"Easy man," Jackson breathed, "come on, let's take a break."

"Jackson!" Derek barked, "I'm not a child, I don't need to take a break!"

"Derek man," Danny soothed, "easy, easy."

"No," Derek mumbled, "I have to, I-" the Alpha let out an anguish howl causing the walls in the Stilinski home to shake.

"Derek," Danny whispered, "Derek calm down."

"My fault," Derek mumbled as he watched Scott disappear with Stiles into the boy's room. He let out a whimper when heard the four year old calling for him. He thrashed bout in the Beta's grip as he tried to get away. "I-I have to fix it, guys, guys please!"

"Derek!" Danny yelled alarmed, "Derek you need to calm down."

"My fault, my fault," Derek mumbled.

"Not your fault," Jackson told the Alpha, "come on, let's go downstairs."

Derek shook his head, "No," he grumbled as he finally gave up, shoulders slumping, head down.

Danny sighed. The Hawaiian looked up and locked eyes with Jackson over Derek's head. He gestured towards the guest bedroom and both Betas slowly maneuvered their Alpha onto the guest bed. Derek plopped himself down as he buried his head in his hands, "My fault," he whined.

"Derek!" Jackson cried, "none of this is your fault."

"I hurt him," Derek whispered, "I hurt him, I did the complete opposite of what I really wanted to do."

"You didn't hurt him," Danny soothed, "Stiles is fine."

Derek shook his head, "No," he said, as he took in a shaky breath, "Before this, I hurt him."

"Derek, you didn't hurt Stiles, we would've known," Jackson pointed out.

"Not physically," Derek whispered, "I told him I didn't love him."

Danny's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He bit at his lip and he jumped, "That's why he was so upset that week during our training session."

Derek looked up at Danny, eyes wide, "You know?"

"Not really," Danny breathed, "he just told me that had feelings for you, I didn't know he told you."

"He did," Derek whimpered, "He told me, and I-I," Derek stopped as he raised a fist a slammed it into his thigh, "I'm so fucking stupid, I told him I didn't feel the same way then the I started distancing myself and I started being a total ass hole!" Derek roared, "why the fuck did I do that for!"

"You love him too?" Jackson asked softly.

Derek nodded his head, "I love him so much but I just, I-I…it's too risky," he breathed, "I can't be with him, look at what I am?"

Danny's eyes darkened, "That's bullshit Derek," he said, anger edged in his tone, "Scott and Allison are together."

Derek stood up, eyes a piercing red as he glared at the Hawaiian teen, "I'm an ALPHA!" he roared, "there's a difference!"

"Also bullshit," Jackson pointed out, "Yes you're an Alpha, but you're a damn good Alpha, you rarely lose control, considering your pack is made up of a group of teenagers."

Derek sighed as he plopped himself back down on the bed, "I lost control today."

"But you realized what was happening," Danny reminded him, "besides, you've changed so much, look at this right now, we've yelled at you, what three times already and we're having a touching moment," Danny joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You tend to stay away from those," Jackson teased, "not your thing, you always say."

"I just don't get why, I mean, what does he see in me."

"Anything and everything," Danny breathed, "that's what he always said when I asked him, the rest just fell in deaf ears, he went on for hours."

"He's in there somewhere," Derek breathed.

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"Stiles."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Derek of course he's in there."

"No," Derek growled as he reached over and shoved Jackson back, "I mean Stiles, Stiles, teen Stiles."

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"Lately, anytime I'm looking into his eyes, they always flash with something, with a grin, or a look or something and it isn't four year old Stiles, it's teen Stiles, almost as if he's reaching out."

* * *

Scott sighed as he walked around the room still trying to calm down Stiles. He did manage to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation that went on with the other pack members. He sighed as he turned his attention to Stiles. The four year old's eyes would close but then snap open as he desperately tried to keep himself awake. "Want Derek," Stiles whimpered, "please Scott," he whined, "please take me back to Derek."

"He needs a moment," Scott breathed, "now come on go to sleep."

Stiles sighed as he squirmed in Scott's grasp, "You don't know how to do it right," he mumbled, "Der sing song and rock me."

Scott smirked. Oh yeah, Stiles had Derek wrapped around his finger. The lycan took a deep breath as he stopped walking. He sat on the bed and faced Stiles towards him, "Stiles," he said gently, "Can I ask you something then?"

"Yes," Stiles answered with a nod.

"I want you to look me in the eye okay."

Stiles nodded as he focused his attention on his friend's face. The four year old's brown eyes started into Scott's. "Are you there Stiles?" Scott asked softly.

The four year old gave Scott a weird look, "Yes, is me Stiles," he breathed.

Scott shook his head, "No," he said quickly, "I mean,  _Stiles_ , are you there?"

The four year old's eyes flashed with something. The flash was quick but Scott recognized the grin in the brown orbs. His best friend, somehow, was also in there with the four year old. "I have a very important question to ask you," Scott said softly , "listen to me carefully, okay  _Stiles_."

The preschooler's eyes flashed again. Scott took in a deep breath, he released it slowly, "Did you tell Derek that you love him?"

Stiles bit at his lip and let out a whine. The little boy's shoulders slumped as he leaned forward resting his head on Scott's shoulder, "No more questions," he whispered, "I tired now," he whispered softly.

"Sleep then," Scott soothed.

The beta reached up and rubbed Stiles' back and soon enough, the four year old was knocked out, snoring softly on Scott's shoulder. Scott was about to lay the four year old when there was a soft knock on the door. "Derek's asleep," Danny answered as he peered into the room.

"Good," Scott breathed, "are the girls here yet?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Jackson's downstairs with them."

"I'm going to lay Stiles down and I'll join you guys," Scott whispered.

"Alright, we shall see you in a bit."

Scott watched as Danny made his way out of the room. He turned his attention to Stiles bed and out into the hallway. Letting out a sigh the Beta walked out of the room and towards the guest bedroom. He opened the door quietly and looked around the room. Derek was passed out on the bed. One arm draped across his eyes, the other across his stomach. Scott approached the bed slowly and laid Stiles down next to the Alpha Wolf.

Stiles sighed as he shifted a bit and cuddled in to Derek's side as he if knew that the Alpha was there. Derek woke up at the sudden movement, eyes scanning the room slowly, "Scott," he groaned.

"Shh," Scott whispered, "you'll wake him up."

Derek looked down and he let out a sigh of relief as he put his arms around the four year old, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he fell back into slumber. Scott slipped out of the room quietly shutting the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Scott let out a tired sigh as he approached his mate. Allison smiled softly at him and brought him into a hug, "Everything okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Scott answered.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"Derek had a big emotional breakdown," Jackson sighed, "At least I think that's what happened, he was a wreck."

"He just went on, on how it's fault," Danny mumbled, "he passed out after that, I think he's just emotionally tired."

"He didn't hurt Stiles did he, when he wolfed out?" Allison asked concerned

Scott shook his head, "No, just scared him."

"Is Stiles going to be okay near Derek if he's in a state where he can't control his emotions?" Lydia asked.

"He should be, besides, I don't think separating them is a good idea, they both flipped out when we separated them," Scott stated, "Stiles kept on telling me to bring him back to Derek."

"Like I said, Derek was a wreck, he was mad, then he was upset then he was mad," Danny groaned, "he was just all over the damn place."

"What's going on, how come he's losing his cool?" Allison asked softly, "he was doing so well."

Scott sighed, "I think the last lesson is messing with his brain."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "The last lesson being?"

"Derek is in love with Stiles," Jackson blurted out.

Everyone turned to him and the blonde's eyes widened as he slapped a hand to his mouth. "You know?" Allison asked.

"Well he kind of told us," Danny said, "he, well Stiles…"

"Okay, okay," Lydia shouted, "So back up a bit, you guys all knew about Derek and Stiles!"

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

Allison let out a laugh, "Observation Scott, it was easy to tell that Stiles loved Derek and that Derek loved him back."

Scott groaned as he reached up the scratch the back of head in frustration, "This pack, I tell yah, we just, we tell each other everything but we don't tell each other everything."

"Hey!" Danny shouted, "personal space is needed man."

"We are drifting from the subject!" Lydia shouted.

"Shh!" Scott whispered harshly, "you'll wake up our Alpha and I don't think he'll be happy if you wake up Stiles too."

Silence fell over them as they stared at the kitchen counter. After what seemed like hours, only when it was just minutes Danny spoke, "Derek's been saying he sees Teen Stiles in four year old Stiles," he breathed, "he thinks that, that Stiles is reaching out to him."

Scott's eyes widened, "He said that?"

"Yeah."

"I believe him," Scott breathed, "Our ADHD werewolf expert is in there somewhere."

"How is that possible?" Allison asked, "Is that possible?"

Danny took in a deep breathe, "I don't know," he answered. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "It's, well remember the note, the cloaked guy said he restored his memory?"

Everyone nodded. Scott's eyes widened, "You don't think that when he did, he messed up, thus resulting in my best friend and his four year old self bashing heads in a four year old body?"

"Exactly," Danny breathed.

"So, is Derek supposed to realize he loves Stiles?" Lydia asked, "because according to Jackson, our Alpha loves him, lesson learned if you look at it."

The blonde was shaking his head, "Thing is, Stiles told Derek about his feelings and Derek, well, you know Derek, he went all sour wolf on the guy."

Scott sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "I think that's the last lesson," he breathed, "cloaked guy is helping Derek realize his mistake."


	11. Park Thoughts

Stiles grinned as he bounded down the stairs. "Park park!" he yelled as he skidded into the kitchen. "I ready Derek!"

Derek turned and smiled softly at the four year old. "Ok hold on."

"I'll be a good listener," Stiles breathed. "I promise Derek."

Derek nodded. "Alright."

Stiles bit at his lip. "I promise, I be good boy," he whispered, "okay Derek."

The Alpha's eyes widened as he rushed forward and enveloped the boy in a hug. The last thing he wanted was Stiles being upset, again. "I know," he whispered.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded as he whispered a soft, "let's go."

Stiles sighed as he watched Derek buckle him into his booster seat. They elder was silent as he made sure the buckles were in securely. Stiles bit at his lip as the silence stretched on and he didn't like it one bit, "Der?" he whispered.

"Yeah Stiles."

The four year old sighed as he pulled at his shirt. He looked up at Derek, "We okay right?"

Derek looked taken back at the question. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"You not mad at me?"

"No of course not," Derek rushed out.

Stiles nodded. "Good," he breathed, "I not mad at you too, okay Derek."

"I'm glad to hear that Stiles."

* * *

"The Park!" Stiles yelled as he ran onto the playground.

"Stiles," Derek called out, "come back here."

"Yeah?"

Derek plopped himself down on the park bench.  He reached over pulling Stiles close as he eyed the young pre-schooler. He raised an eyebrow and firmly asked, "What are the rules Stiles?" 

Stiles took in a deep breathe. "Be-be nice to the other kids."

"Yes that is true, but what else?"

"Umm," Stiles looked down. "I forgot Der."

Derek shook his head. The lycan reached up grasping Stiles around the waist making eye contact the child said, "Remember to stay where I can see you alright?"

"I promise Der."

 "Alright Stiles," he said, "Have fun and be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"I promise," Stiles said with a nod. "You won't lose me."

"Okay, go ahead."

Stiles grinned as he ran off towards the big toy. Derek looked straight ahead as he watched Stiles climb around on the playground. It was now day, Derek didn't know, he lost track, he stopped counting. The last few days threw him off because the last few days had been nothing but a roller coaster of emotions. Stiles regaining his memory was doing wonders for the pack. Not to say it was a bad thing, because it really wasn't. Stiles loved being around the other pack members which Derek was grateful for because it allowed him some breathing space. Of course the four year old still was quite attached to Derek, which Derek didn't mind at all.

The bad part was, well, Stiles was aware of what they were, was aware that his mom was gone and Derek was sure, knew something was going on between him and well, himself. Fuck that made no sense, Derek groaned to himself as he ran a hand over his face.

He couldn't shake the feeling off, that Stiles was in there somewhere. Teen Stiles was in that four year old body. It made no sense, of course nothing from the conversation he had with the pack last night made no sense, and if it did, it didn't register. He was too busy, to focused on the fact that he had hurt Stiles' feelings. And Stiles was aware of that. That made Derek's head hurt and hs heart ache. The Alpha let out a shaky breath as he shook the thoughts from his head. He was looking up now, eyes scanning the playground.  Stiles wasn't in his field of vision anymore and Derek tensed not liking that at all. "Stiles?" he called out

Nothing.

Derek stood up, ears straining to see if he could ear Stiles amongst the noise. Derek felt his heart race as a sense of dread rushed over him.  His heart hammered in chest as his eyes scanned around the playground and that's when he heard it, Stiles was talking to someone.

"Who are you here with?" the person asked.

Stiles inhaled sharply. "I-I here with my friend," he whispered.

"Oh, who's your friend?"

Stiles took a step back. "His name Derek and I go now, he be mad at me."

Derek growled under his breathe and he felt his wolf growl as well. He made quick work of finding the little boy and the stranger by the swings. Stiles was standing by one of the swings, his hands grasping the chain and the stranger was kneeling in front of him. Derek felt his wolf growl again, his eyes flashing red when the person reached out to try and touch Stiles on the arm. Stiles took a step back shaking his head frantically, "I-I go now," he rushed out.

"Is your-"

The stranger didn't get to finish, Derek was already bounding towards them. "Hey!" he yelled, "get away from him."

"Derek!" Stiles cried as he let go of the swing and ran towards the Alpha.

Derek embraced the boy tightly inhaling sharply trying to see if the stranger had done anything to the four year old. He felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. "Are you okay?" Derek asked softly, voice shaking a bit.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, I okay."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, just talking."

The Alpha let out a sigh of relief. "Okay good."

The stranger from the swing stood up as he watched the pair. "Is he your son?" he asked.

"No, I'm his friend," Derek answered, "And I would like to know why you were talking to him?"

"Well, I thought he was here by himself because I didn't see any adult around."

Derek's eyes darkened. "Did you think that I would leave him alone, here, by himself."

"Oh no." Lie.

Derek felt his wolf growl again.

"I wasn't trying to sir, I just, I just wanted to make sure."

"Well thank you," Derek ground out as he tried to remain calm, the wolf scratching at the surface.

The stranger just nodded as Derek walked away from him. Stiles was still quiet and it was then that Derek noticed that he was crying. The little boy's body was shaking as tears fell from his eyes soaking Derek's shirt. "Hey," Derek whispered softly, "what's wrong?"

"I sorry," Stiles whimpered. "I no mean to make you angry."

"Oh Stiles, I'm not angry at you."

"I sorry I not listened," Stiles cried out. "I sorry I being bad listener, I try not to Der!"

"Shh," Derek soothed.

Stiles shook his head. "I no want to be bad boy, I want to listen this time, I want to!"

"Hey," Derek said softly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Stiles let out a shaky breathe as he slowly calmed down. "I broke my promise."

Derek held the boy tighter. "You didn't," he whispered, "You didn't okay, you tried to get away, I saw."

"He was trying to take me away," Stiles whispered.

Derek's eyes darkened, body tensing, "No one is taking you away," he ground. "I promise you."

"He said, I not go with him, he take you away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Derek told the four year old. "Remember, I told you, I'm not going anywhere Stiles."

"You not go away?"

Derek shook his head/ "No, I'm not going anywhere."

The four year old sighed, "I still want to play." He looked up into Derek's eyes, "I go back and play?" he asked softly.

The lycan took in a deep breathe, "No, not back there."

"Why?"

Derek continued walking again in the direction of the Camaro. "Because I said so."

Stiles frowned. "But Der, I still want to play."

"I know but I don't want you on the playground anymore," Derek explained

"But Derek, where am I going to play?"

Derek sighed as he opened the passenger door to place Stiles in the back seat. "We'll go to my house okay. You can run around."

"I get sticks?" Stiles asked as he watched Derek buckle him

"Yeah, you can get sticks," Derek answered as he ducked out and slammed the door shut.

The lycan walked around to the driver's side and slid in. "You can do whatever you want," he said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Derek?" Stiles asked as the lycan leaned over to start the car.

"I eat dirt?"

"No, you can't eat dirt!" Derek cried out.

The four year old grinned. "You say I do whatever I want."

The Alpha rolled his eyes but grinned as he turned to face Stiles. Stiles was smiling at him causing Derek to smile too. "So I did."

"I won' eat dirt, no worry.."

"Okay good," Derek said as he turned around to start the car.

The four year old let out a content sigh. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You my best friend."

Derek took a quick glance back at the four year old. "Yeah?"

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm."

"Well thanks Stiles."

"Der, I your best friend?"

Derek laughed. Stiles looked at him, eyebrows raised waiting for the lycan's answer. Derek focused his eyes back on the road as he contemplated the answer. Derek knew what Stiles was looking for. He looked into the rear view mirror again and eyed the four year old. Stiles was patiently waiting for an answer. Of course you are, Derek thought. The Alpha took in a sharp breath and let out a whine. He couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted Stiles back. The grins, the head tilts, the questioning looks and the quick flashes in the boys eyes all reminded Derek of teen Stiles.

"Der?" Stiles asked softly breaking the Alpha from his thoughts. "I your best friend right?" he asked again, "I sorry about yesterday, I sorry I not listening to you, but I promise, I listen now."

Derek looked into the rear view mirror. He saw Stiles' eyes flash again and Derek's heart hammered in his chest. "I not mad at you," Stiles whispered as he looked down into his lap, "I not mad that you hurt my feelings."

The Alpha's grip on the wheel tightened. He took in a sharp breath as he turned around to face the four year old, "Stiles hey," he whispered.

Stiles looked up. "Yeah?"

"You're my best friend too," he said softly.

Stiles smiled up at the Alpha, "Good," he breathed.

* * *

Derek stuffed his hands into his pocket as he watched Stiles. He was a few feet in front of him, running, jumping but stopping every once in a while to pick up a stick. Stiles had about six sticks in his hand, held in a tight grip when Derek's phone went off. "Stiles, wait a minute," Derek called out reaching into his pocket.

Stiles stopped and turned to face the Alpha wolf. "Okay."

Derek sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the electronic device a quick glance at the screen indicated that it was Scott. "Yeah," he answered as he nodded to Stiles to continue walking.

The little boy grinned as he faced forward and began walking again, every once in a while he would hop and stop, looking back at Derek before continuing on again.

"We're at my house, I'm letting Stiles run around," the Alpha answered.

"I thought you said you were taking him to the park?"

Derek sighed. "I did but some guy was talking to him."

"Did you recognize him?" Scott asked.

"No, and after that, I really didn't want to stay."

Scott exhaled loudly. "Yeah, yeah I get yah."

Derek reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I almost lost him again."

"You didn't though, and he's fine right?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's safe."

"Okay."

The Alpha sighed. "So, is there a reason you're calling?"

"Yeah, we're going to stop by again, if that's okay, we just, we want to make sure everything is okay, especially after yesterday…." Scott rushed out trailing off as he neared the end of his explanation.

Derek had a feeling he knew what Scott wanted to say. After yesterday, everyone seemed on edge. Hell everyone was still on edge. Derek felt like he was in a roller coaster of ups and downs and Stiles wasn't helping it any. But he couldn't blame the four year old. "Derek?" Scott called out, "Hey Derek you there?"

"Yeah," Derek breathed, "We'll see you guys tonight."

"Yeah."

"Alright, later Scott."

"Bye Derek."

"Derek?" Stiles called out.

Derek pocketed his phone. "What's wrong Stiles?"

"Look," Stiles said as he pointed a finger to a person that stood a few feet away.

"You!" Derek cried as made eye contact with the hooded figured.

"Nice to see you again Derek," the figure said

Derek's eyes flashed red. "You'll forgive me if I'm not ecstatic to see you."

The figure just nodded as he turned his attention towards the little boy, "Hello Stiles, can you come here a second please?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head as he took a step back. "Stiles come here," Derek ordered softly.

"Okay," the little boy answered as he slowly turned around.

"Stiles," the figure called out, "I need you to listen to me."

"You stupid son of a bitch," Derek threatened, "you don't get to talk to him."

"I just want to ask him something."

"NO!" Derek roared, "I don't fucking think so! In fact why don't you turn him back already!"

"Have you learnt your lesson?" the figure asked.

Derek growled again, eyes glowing read, "YES!" he roared, "DAMN IT! WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME SITLES BACK!"

"Well-"

Derek growled again, "PLEASE!" he yelled, "I JUST WANT HIM BACK!"

The hooded figure tilted his head to the side as he took in the scene before him. He lifted a hand and Derek saw red. The Alpha growled as he bounded towards the hooded figure. "Stiles!" he cried out when Stiles started to scream as a blinding light filled the area. Derek let out an angry howl when he heard Stiles scream his name and several seconds later he blacked out.

"Derek!"

Derek groaned as he thrashed his head from side to side.

"DEREK!"

The Alpha gasped as he shot up, "Stiles!"

"Whoa easy Derek," Stiles breathed.

Derek turned his attention to where the voice was coming from. The Alpha took in a sharp breathe, Stiles wasn't four anymore. The brunette was back to his regular seventeen year old self. "Stiles?"

"The one and only," Stiles grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over from ff.net  
> There might be slight changes. Due to the fact that I may have noticed errors.


	12. Hurricane

Derek took in a sharp breath as his eyes swept over Stiles’ body. The teen was back to his regular self. His brown eyes stared at him in interest. Derek couldn’t help but grin a bit when he noticed that the cloaked figure hadn’t changed the clothes that Stiles was wearing. He was still wearing the same attire that he had on before the change. Dark blue jeans, a grey shirt with the words awesome across the front, and his purple hoodie along with the light up shoes all of which looked ridiculous on him, but Derek didn’t care. Stiles was back. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked when Derek didn’t say anything.

Derek nodded as he threw his arms around the teen and pulled him into a hug. “I should be asking you if you’re okay.”

Stiles licked as his lips, brow furrowed as he slowly returned the hug, “I’m okay.”

Derek let out a shaky breath and a whine escaped from deep within his chest. Stiles pulled back slowly, “Hey,” he whispered, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Derek mumbled, “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“I didn’t go anywhere,” Stiles said back, confusion laced in his voice, “oh on that note,” Stiles looked down at his shirt. He pulled at the material, “can you tell me why I’m wearing a child’s shirt?”

Derek bit at his lip and drew in a shaky breathe. Stiles didn’t remember anything, nothing at all. Stiles looked at the werewolf in confusion. “Derek!” he called out as he waved a hand in front of the lycan’s face, “Earth to Alpha Wolf?”  

Derek shook out of his stupor. “You mean you don’t remember?” he asked.

“Remember what?”

Derek groaned and threw himself back on the dirt ground. “The cloaked figure, he turned you to a four year old.”

“I think I’d remember if I was four and that’s just what the…wait why did he turn me four?”

The Alpha took in a sharp breathe as his eyes drifted to the sky. “To teach me a lesson.”

“A lesson?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, he said that he’d turn you back after I learned the lesson.”

“Oh..so if I’m back to my annoying self then I guess you learned your lesson then huh?”

 “You’re not annoying Stiles,” Derek breathed.

“I know I am Derek, actions speak louder than words and I don’t need to be a werewolf to know I annoy you.”

The brunette stood up brushing his pants off. Derek continued to lie on the ground as he watched Stiles. “I’m going to take a look around,” the teen announced as he began to walk off.

 “Wait,” Derek cried out when Stiles wasn’t in his line of vision anymore.

Stiles sighed, “Derek, I’m just going to take a look around.”

Derek shook his head, “Just, wait, I, just..” the lycan licked as his lips as he patted the space where Stiles was sitting before, “please Stiles, stay here.”

Stiles looked at the Alpha confused. He sighed as he walked over and sat back down in his previous spot. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin upon the palms of his hands. “I’m not going to get lost,” he huffed.

“I just-please I just got you back I don’t want to lose you again,” Derek whispered.

Stiles frowned. “I-I…” he trailed off and Derek was now sitting up again as Stiles’ eyes flashed. Derek swore to himself because he caught a glimpse of Stiles’ four year old self.  “Oh shit,” Stiles whispered as he scrambled up.

“Stiles,” Derek said his voice hesitant.

Stiles bit at his lip and shook his head. “Don’t,” he whispered.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed.

The teen shook his head and turned around as he took off towards the Hale House.

Derek was up seconds later, “STILES!” he yelled, “Stiles come back!”

Stiles ignored the lycan’s calls and Derek was running after Stiles seconds later. Derek continued to yell for the teen but Stiles didn’t stop or look back. The Alpha let out an aggravated growl as he picked up speed. He saw Stiles a few feet a head and kicked his feet into the ground and flew forward. Arms in front of him Derek tackled Stiles to the ground but managed to turn them around the last second so that Stiles was on top of him. “Derek!” Stiles yelled, “WHAT THE-”

The brunette didn’t get to finish. Derek was pulling Stiles into a heated kiss. Stiles let out a gasp and Derek took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. The actions caused Stiles to moan as he hands flew down to grip at Derek’s shirt. Derek inhaled sharply, a growl escaping his throat when Stiles shifted a bit. “Stiles,” Derek groaned.

Stiles pulled back and looked down at the Alpha. “Wow,” he whispered as he licked at his bottom lip.

“I love you,” Derek whispered as he reached up and ran a hand through Stiles’ hair, “I love you so much Stiles, I’m sorry about before, I just..”

“You lied to me,” Stiles whispered.

Derek bit at his lip. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead, “I’m sorry Stiles.”

“I-I..”

“Yeah?”

“I…do you really mean it,” Stiles whispered, “you really love me?”

Derek nodded.

“Like, love me love me.”

The Alpha wolf nodded again. He took in a deep breathe, “Yeah,” he whispered, “I really do.”

“Why did you lie to me?” Stiles asked voice quiet.

Derek shut his eyes. “Because,” he whispered.

“Because why Derek,” Stiles asked, “I think, I you owe me an answer.”

“I..you don’t deserve me.”

The brunette frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I’m an Alpha Stiles,” Derek whispered.

“I am aware of that,” Stiles said.

“Then you know!” Derek cried out, “how risky it is..to be with me,” he then said, voice lowering to a whisper.

“God,” Stiles said, dramatically, “what you are four!?”

“Stiles!”

“NO!” Stiles yelled, “that, that is ridiculous, freaking Scott and Allison are together Derek!”

“I know!” Derek huffed, “but it..”

Stiles cut the elder off again, “Doesn’t matter! I love you Derek, and you love me, that’s all that matters, that should matter.”

“But why?”

Stiles sighed, “Anything and everything,” he whispered.

Derek couldn’t help it, he let out a grin. Yeah, Danny was right. “Anything and everything huh?”

“Just,” Stiles sighed as he took a deep breathe, “You’re a great Alpha Derek. You have great control over your wolf. Yeah, you’re a sour wolf but you do have an emotional side, you just let your stupid ego get the best of you. I know you care about us. The fact that you take the time out of your day to put up with us, is beyond me.”

“Pack,” Derek whispered, “that’s what packs do.”

“Then why did you shut me out?”

“Risk,” Derek whispered, “I..I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles sighed as he took in a shaky breathe, “Well you did.”

“I know,” Derek whined, “I know.”

“I forgive you though,” Stiles said, voice quiet.

Derek nodded. “But,” Stiles whispered, “In all honesty Derek, I don’t know if I can trust you.”

The Alpha felt his heart stutter in his chest, “Stiles,” he whispered, a hand coming up to grip Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles shook his head, a hand reached up to grip the lycan’s wrist. “No Der,” he whimpered, “not after, not after the way you treated me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t make it right, doesn’t change things.”

The Alpha took in a shaky breath, “Stiles,” he whispered, “Please..”

“I-I can’t Derek,” the teen said softly, “I want to be with you, but now…now I don’t know..”

“I really do love you, I swear,” Derek pleaded.

“I hear you,” Stiles whispered, “but did you hear me, where were you when I needed you.”

Derek let out a low whine, “I-I..I was scared Stiles.”

Stiles took a shaky breath as he scrambled off of the Alpha, “So you decided to hurt me, to lie to me?” at this point Stiles was standing up, “you treated me like shit Derek!” 

“I didn’t mean too!” Derek cried out, “Stiles, I-I..God..I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t mean too..I just..I..” the Alpha wolf trailed off.

“Well you fucking did!” Stiles yelled, arms spread out, “how-how do you expect me to believe all this, how am I supposed to know it’s not bull shit.”

Derek groaned as he sat up. “It isn’t!” he roared, “it’s not, I just..Stiles please I just got you back..I can’t lose you again.”

Stiles took in a sharp breath. Body standing still, something flashed before his eyes.

_The Alpha wolf lay passed out on the bed. Derek lay on his stomach, he rested his head one arm the other arm was parallel with his side. Stiles licked his lips, heart beating fast as he approached the bed. He reached over poking at the Alpha's side. "Derek," he whispered._

_Derek shifted a bit. "DEREK!" Stiles cried out._

_Derek's eyes snapped open as sat up quickly. His ears perked up as his eyes scanned the room, his heart beating in chest. He looked down when he noticed the other heart beat and the four year old's scent, "Stiles?"_

_"Derek," Stiles whimpered as he stretched his arms up, "I stay with you, please?"_

_The Alpha shook his head, "Nope you're going back to your room," he said softly as he swung his legs over to the side_

_"No," Stiles protested as he stepped back when Derek reached for him, "No, Derek."_

_The Alpha sighed, "Stiles, we're not doing this right now."_

_"I don't want you to go!" Stiles wailed as tears started to fall from his eyes._

The brunette bit at his lip, as he eyed the Alpha on the ground. Derek was a wreck, his body shook and the Alpha was holding back tears. “Stiles,” he whispered out, desperation in his voice.

Another memory flashed in Stiles’ mind.

_"I don't like you anymore!" Stiles cried._

_Derek bristled, "Fine," he growled, "then I don't like you too."_

_Derek's heart seized in his chest when he realized what he told the little boy. Stiles froze in his arms and Derek felt the little boy's heart stop for a moment, his body shaking. The four year old let out a whimper as tears started falling from his eyes. The boy's breathing started coming in fast. "I-I sor-sorry," he gasped out._

_"Stiles," Derek whispered as he tried to separate the boy from his neck._

_Stiles shook his head and gripped at Derek's shirt, het let out a whine, "Don't leave."_

_"I'm not going anywhere," Derek soothed._

_"Bad dream you left," Stiles mumbled._

_Derek licked at his lips as he processed what the four year old said. If he put and two together, Stiles must've had a nightmare about him leaving, had to be it because the four year old kept on telling him to not leave. The Alpha wolf turned around and made his way back to his room he shut the door with his foot. "Okay, Stiles okay," he soothed._

_The four year old let out a low whine, his body shaking as he tightened his hold on Derek. Derek kissed the little boy on the side of the head as he began walking around his room slowly. His hand rubbing circles on Stiles' back as he rocked the little boy back to sleep. "Shh," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere Stiles._

Stiles took in a sharp breath. He stumbled a bit and fell the ground. Derek’s eyes widened, in worry and fear. The Alpha wolf shook off his emotions and bolted up holding the teen so he wouldn’t crash to the ground, “Stiles!” he cried out.

The brunette reached up to grip Derek’s shirt. He was taking a deep breath, as his heart seized in his chest. “Derek,” he gasped.

“Stiles,” Derek cried out in panic.

Stiles shut his eyes as another memory hit him.

_Derek watched as the lady walked away. He then turned his attention to the preschooler, "Where are the guys?"_

_Stiles bit at his lip as he looked down at the ground, "I-I lost them."_

_"And why did that happen?"_

_Stiles sighed, "I-I don't know," the boy breathed, "I saw-I saw something cool and-and I go look at it and I lost, I got lost."_

_"Don't you ever to that again," Derek reprimanded, "you hear me Stiles."_

_"I'm sorry Der."_

_"Come on," Derek said as he stood up, "let's go find the others."_

_Stiles merely nodded as walked alongside the Alpha wolf. Derek noticed quickly that sadness that was emitting from the four year old in waves. He looked down and saw that Stiles was fisting at his shirt and pulling at the cotton material. "Hey," Derek breathed as he stopped walking, "Stiles, what's wrong."_

_"Sorry Der," Stiles breathed, "I so sorry."_

_Derek sighed as he picked the boy up and held him close, "I'm not mad," he breathed, "just scared, I thought I lost you Stiles."_

Stiles shook his head. “No,” he whimpered.

“Stiles talk to me!” Derek screamed.

_Stiles grinned as he hugged the Alpha tightly, "You back," he whispered._

_"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm back."_

_"I'm sorry," the four year old mumbled._

_"I'm sorry too," Derek said back, "The last thing I want to do Stiles is hurt you-" Derek paused as he took a deep breathe, "I don't want to hurt you again, I don't want to hurt you ever."_  

Stiles blinked, his brown eyes finally coming into focus. The Alpha wolf looked down at him, eyes full of worry, “Stiles,” he whispered, “Stiles talk to me.”

“Was I handful?” he asked softly.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “What?” he breathed.

“When I was a four year old?” Stiles asked, “Was I a handful?”

The Alpha wolf smiled, “Yeah,” he breathed, “Yeah you were.”

“Did I annoy you?” Stiles asked softly.

“I, you weren’t annoying, you just, were all over the place,” Derek answered, “but I got used to it, and I loved being around you and I really didn’t have a choice.”

Stiles looked at him in confusion. Derek sighed, “You liked being around the others, but if I left, you flipped out and it got to the point where, if something happened to you, well, I flipped out too.”

The brunette just nodded. “You were adorable though,” Derek admitted. The Alpha took a deep breathe, “You were a whirlwind, and stubborn, and smart, I mean, hell possessive even and a bit on-”

Derek didn’t get to finish. The Alpha’s eyes widened when he realized that Stiles’ lips were on his. The brunette pulled back and grinned at the elder, “You clearly picked up rambling tips from me, that’s for sure.”

Derek let out a low whine, a happy one as he embraced Stiles tightly, “I missed you,” he whimpered, “I’m sorry, I really am and I love you so much.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He just reached up and hugged Derek back tightly. “I-I just..please Stiles,” Derek pleaded, “I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Derek I-”

“I know I was being an asshole, but I’m different now, I’ve changed, I won’t hurt you again,” Derek rambled.

Stiles frowned, “Hey,” he said softly but it fell on deaf ears as Derek continued to talk. By now Stiles began to worry. He could feel it, Derek was buzzing with some of kind of energy. The werewolf was whining, his breathing coming in fast and Stiles could feel the lycan’s heart, as it pounded against his chest. Stiles froze again as another memory flashed through his mind.

_"Derek," Stiles said softly._

_Derek looked down at him, shoulders still tense as he tried to will his body to relax. "Derek," Stiles said again, "easy."_

_Derek raised an eyebrow, "What?"_

_"Easy, easy," Stiles said._

_"Okay," Derek muttered._

_Stiles looked at him, eye brow raised, "Easy, easy Derek," he said as he gripped Derek's wrist tightly._

_Just like that, all of Derek's tension and fear washed away, "Alright," he said, "Alright Stiles."_

 

 “I just, I don’t know what to do with myself if you walk away from me,” Derek rushed out, “And I know that-that it’s stupid and I have no right to say that after what I did to you but-but I-I..”

Derek let out a whine as he buried his face into Stiles’ chest. Stiles licked at his lips as he reached up, his hand running over Derek’s hair, “Easy Derek,” Stiles breathed, “easy.”

“I love you,” Derek whimpered, “I really do.”

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “I think I heard you the first time,” he then said, a grin on his face.

The Alpha took in a sharp breath as he looked up at Stiles, “Please say you love me too.”

Stiles smiled at the werewolf as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips, “I do love you,” he whispered, “I never stopped.”

Derek took a sharp breath, “Do you think..do you think you..can we..”

The brunette rolled his eyes, “Yeah,” he breathed, “that made total sense Der.”

“Does this mean that you trust me again, that we can give us ago, that we can be together,” Derek whispered, eyes looking down as he rushed the words out. He felt weird for saying those words, for asking what he was asking. He was Derek Hale, and never in a million years did he even think he’d be caught asking what he was asking. But he couldn’t help it, he had too, he needed to know.

“You promise?” Stiles breathed, “You’re not lying to me, you want to be with me? You really love me?”

Derek looked up. Green eyes meeting brown ones. The Alpha took a deep breath, “Yeah,” he breathed. “I really do. I want to be with you. I want us to be together.”

Stiles nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but Derek was talking again, “I want you to be my mate,” the lycan breathed. 

“Mate,” Stiles said, eyes widening.

Derek nodded as he bit at his lip, “Yeah.”

Stiles grinned as he pushed the Alpha wolf down to the ground, “Promise me something.”

“Anything,” Derek answered quickly.

“Will you still love me if I wear the light up shoes?”

Derek laughed. “I just think they’re so awesome,” Stiles grinned.

The Alpha wolf shook his head as he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead, “If you think that’s awesome, you should see the batman hat that Allison bought you.”

The teen’s eyes lit up, “I got a batman hat!”

Derek laughed, “I don’t think it’ll fit you anymore.”

“Damn.”

“I’ll buy you another one,” Derek said. “How’s that sound?” he asked as he reached up to run a hand through Stiles hair.

“Good,” Stiles mumbled.

“So?” Derek breathed, “You kind of avoided my question.”

“I like this you,” Stiles grinned, “I really do.”

Derek went to open his mouth but was stopped when he felt a pair of lips over his moan. The Alpha wolf let out a happy growl. The growl coming from within his chest as one hand reached up to grip Stiles’ arm. The other hand coming up to rest on the back of Stiles neck. One of Stiles’ hands came up to grip at Derek’s hair, the other fisting the lycan’s shirt. The teen nipped at Derek’s bottom lip causing the lycan to gasp. Derek groaned and whined when Stiles pulled away, “I like this you too,” he grinned.

Stiles leaned down and placed a kiss on Derek’s forehead, “And yes,” he breathed, “I do love you. Yes I do want to give us a try. Of course I trust you. I always will.” He took a deep breath, “And yes, you silly wolf,” he grinned, “I’m in this for life, I’ll be your mate, I want to be your mate, I want to be with you.”

Derek couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. The hand that was gripping Stiles’ arm was now formed into a fist as Derek threw it into the air. A grin covering the lycan’s features. “Did you just do a fist pump?” Stiles asked in shock.

“Yes I did,” Derek laughed.

“Wow, just wow,” Stiles breathed, “Oh my god, what the hell happened, did my four year old self, no wait, why am I saying four year old self. I am myself. Now that made no sense too.” Stiles frowned as reached up pounded at his head with a fist. “Did I do something when I was four that made you change your behavior?” he asked.

“Yes,” Derek answered, “You sir are actually the main reason, I’m acting the way I’m acting.”

“Story time?” Stiles asked.

“Another day,” Derek breathed, “Right now, I just want to lay here with you.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “That,” he said softly, “That sounds like a good idea.”

They laid in silence, Derek laying on his back, Stiles draped over him. The Alpha wolf running his hands down Stiles back, back up and threw the brunettes hair then back down again. Stiles was drawing small patterns on Derek’s chest. “Hey Der?” Stiles whispered softly.

“Hmm?”

“My Derek right?” Stiles asked looking up at the Alpha wolf. And Derek had to do a double take. It was Stiles that was saying those words, but Derek could see a hint of four year old Stiles’ in there somewhere.

The Alpha wolf though, took a deep breath and nodded, “Right.”

Stiles was then pointing to himself, “Yours?”

“Yes,” Derek breathed as he held Stiles tightly, “My Stiles,” he said softly, like a four year old. “My mate.” 


End file.
